


Le bourreau de soi-même

by orphan_account



Series: Le Tour du Cadran [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bien décidé à sauver son petit frère des griffes de ce satané Verseau, Aiolos multiplie les tentatives pour les séparer. Mais c'est sans compter les plans tout aussi tortueux de Camus.





	1. Chapter 1

Il n'était pas rare d'apercevoir le onzième gardien quitter ses pénates pour entreprendre la longue descente des Escaliers Sacrés, tandis qu'à l'horizon l'astre solaire plongeait dans la mer lie-de-vin. Certains de ses pairs le regardaient passer d'un œil attendri. Quelques uns s'amusaient en silence de ses pérégrinations crépusculaires. D'autres cependant lui lançaient des remarques égrillardes que le Verseau, dans son altière froideur, avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer. Autant le dire : les allusions peu subtiles de Milo du Scorpion, par ailleurs fort content de la bonne fortune de son ami, lui faisaient monter la moutarde au nez, et il lui tardait que ce dernier se mît enfin en ménage avec l'objet de ses soupirs afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Si le trajet ne s'était pas encore transformé en chemin de croix, c'était grâce à la perspective qui s'offrait à lui au bout de son périple : celle des bras chaleureux du chevalier du Lion qui ne manquaient jamais de s'enrouler autour de ses épaules ou de sa taille, ses sourires tendres entrecoupés de baisers passionnés, ses regards de velours qui brûlaient sa peau autant que son âme… En sortant du temple du Capricorne, Camus se dit en son for intérieur que leurs étreintes à venir valaient bien l'épreuve qui l'attendait dans la neuvième Maison.

Peine perdue. Il ralentit lorsque le bâtiment se dévoila à sa vue, puis s'arrêta franchement aux abords du péristyle. L'endroit semblait désert, mais il savait mieux que personne qu'il était préférable de ne pas se fier à cette apparence trop paisible pour être tout à fait honnête. Les poings serrés, presque en apnée, il franchit le portique et s'engagea dans le naos baigné d'obscurité.

L'écho de ses pas se répercutait contre les murs sombres et le dallage de marbre, leur rythme se calquant insidieusement sur celui des battements de son cœur. Au loin, la lumière moirée du couchant perçait à travers l'entrée, symbole d'espoir grandissant beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. La porte des appartements privés demeura close lorsqu'il passa devant. Peut-être son propriétaire s'était-il absenté ?

Enfin il fut capable de discerner le paysage extérieur à travers la brèche du péristyle, avec son ciel violacé, découpé par les crêtes déchiquetées des falaises. Camus expira doucement.

« Bonsoir, chevalier du Verseau. »

Son indécrottable fierté l'empêcha de sursauter au son de la voix tant redoutée. En revanche, il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras, véritable réaction épidermique qui ne manquait jamais de se manifester en présence de son pair. Renoncer à la fuite et se tourner pour saluer celui-ci fut un douloureux crève-cœur. Il ne prit pas la peine d'assaisonner son bonsoir d'un sourire avenant, sachant fort bien que l'autre ne serait point dupe. D'ailleurs, les sourcils froncés, la grimace torve et les bras croisés auraient démenti toute vélléité de courtoise amabilité.

« Il fait bien tard pour partir en promenade, dit le Sagittaire, dont le regard vert charriait plus de glace que la banquise. N'as-tu donc pas un temple à garder ?

— Tu sais très bien où je vais, rétorqua le Français, qui pour une fois n'avait pas envie de s'embarrasser de diplomatie. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ta désapprobation, et pour ta gouverne, je n'en ai cure.

— Aiolia est mon frère. En tant qu'aîné, j'ai le droit de regard sur ses fréquentations.

— Aiolia est adulte. Il n'a que faire de ton opinion et peut fréquenter qui il veut.

— Certainement pas s'il s'avère que son esprit malléable est manipulé par un odieux personnage.

— Odieux personnage ? »

Un autre que lui se serait esclaffé, mais Camus se contenta de marquer son incrédulité d'un infinitésimal haussement de sourcil. Quant à Aiolos, sa mauvaise foi n'avait d'égale que son irrépressible instinct protecteur.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Non, je ne vois pas, répliqua le Verseau. En revanche si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu faisais allusion à ce qu'il est advenu durant la bataille contre Hadès, je te signalerai que Shura a suivi une route similaire à la mienne et que pourtant je ne te vois pas lui infliger le même traitement qu'à mon égard. Sans parler du seigneur Shion.

— Ils ne baisent pas mon petit frère, eux ! »

Dans la pénombre, il était difficile de distinguer si le jeune homme était ou non rouge de colère. Camus aurait toutefois juré voir s'étendre sur son visage une fureur purpurine. L'envie lui prit de se masser les tempes, tant il sentait poindre une migraine engendrée par les hypocrites arguments que lui servait, encore et encore, le neuvième gardien dans l'espoir de le séparer d'Aiolia.

« Cesse donc de prendre ton cadet pour un naïf et un benêt, avança-t-il d'un ton agacé. Il est capable de discerner tout seul la sincérité de mes intentions envers lui.

— Tu as déjà prouvé par le passé à quel point tu pouvais être retors...

— Pas plus que Saga.

— Il était aveuglé par le mal et la folie. Peux-tu en dire autant ?

— Faut-il que nous en passions toujours par les mêmes disputes chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons ? soupira Camus, qui aspirait plus que jamais à retrouver la bienveillance consolatrice de son amant.

— Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu avoues que tu ne mérites pas mon frère. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, leva son regard vers le plafond perdu dans l'ombre.

« Bien évidemment que je ne le mérite pas, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse de son vis-à-vis. Maintenant, vas-tu me laisser passer ? Tu obliges ton cher frère à m'attendre.

— Si tu lui fais du mal...

— Oh, si jamais je le blessais, je suis certain que tu ne serais pas le seul à vouloir me faire la peau. »

Après cette dernière saillie, le Verseau battit précipitamment en retraite en direction de la sortie. Le Cosmos d'Aiolos enflait de manière alarmante et, à peine eût-il franchi les premières marches, qu'il entendit derrière lui l'explosion caractéristique d'une colonne pulvérisée sous le coup d'un Atomic Thunderbolt. La satisfaction d'avoir cloué le bec de son aîné allait sans doute lui valoir une harrassante mission diplomatique afin de récolter de nouveaux fonds pour réparer les dégâts.

Il traversa d'un pas rageur la huitième Maison, rabrouant au passage Milo avant que celui-ci n'eût même ouvert la bouche. Le bâtiment suivant était vide, bien entendu. La relation entre Dohko et Shion était un secret de Polichinelle, et Camus se sentait mystifié chaque fois qu'il voyait Mû du Bélier totalement ignorant de ce qui se tramait entre son mentor et le vieux maître. Le temple de la Vierge était désert lui aussi : son propriétaire avait manœuvré de telle manière qu'il avait convaincu le Tibétain de l'emmener passer plusieurs semaines à Jamir. Il se sentit légèrement envieux ; que n'aurait-il point donné pour repartir en Sibérie et faire découvrir au Lion les charmes de la toundra et du soleil de minuit, loin des drames du Sanctuaire et des mesquineries de la vie post-résurrection !

Aiolia sortait à peine de ses pénates pour l'accueillir qu'il agrippa le devant de son t-shirt et fit taire son salut d'un baiser qui, s'il manquait de délicatesse, avait au moins le mérite de révéler le fond de sa pensée. Ses doigts se nouèrent autour du poignet de son pair. Sans plus de cérémonie, il entraîna Aiolia à l'intérieur de ses appartements, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, dont le battant rebondit contre le mur, puis poussa son amant sur le matelas. Le Lion se laissa faire, amusé.

« Je t'ai rarement vu aussi énervé... commença-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter », coupa le Verseau en le couvrant de son corps.

Ses gestes étaient fébriles et sans grâce. Sa hâte se muait en brutalité. Il arracha le t-shirt du Grec, s'acharna sur les boutons de sa propre chemise, gronda de frustration devant le manque de coopération de leurs braguettes. L'indulgence initiale d'Aiolia s'amenuisa dangereusement ; il avait beau aimer lorsque le Français, d'ordinaire si mesuré, s'adonnait à des étreintes plus bestiales, il décelait en cet instant même une colère rentrée bien loin de la passion qu'il se targuait d'éveiller chez l'autre homme. Prenant les choses en main, il écarta les doigts agacés de Camus et le fit basculer sur son dos.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Les genoux de chaque côté des hanches du Verseau, il se pencha pour sceller leurs bouches d'un long baiser, caressant de la sienne sa langue et mêlant leurs salives jusqu'à ce que son pair, dans un soupir d'abandon, finisse par fermer les yeux. La tension dans ses muscles s'adoucit quelque peu, et Aiolia descendit lentement le long de son corps, caressant de ses lèvres la colonne du cou, les ailes des clavicules, la crénelure des côtes. Il s'attarda sur la crête de l'ilium, plongea enfin le long de l'aine jusqu'au pubis. Camus commençait à bander. Il le prit dans sa bouche. Ses langoureux va-et-vient arrachèrent à son partenaire des grondements de plus en plus profonds.

« Ton frère… me déteste... » soupira le Verseau.

Le Lion releva brusquement la tête.

« Tu veux vraiment que l'on ait cette conversation maintenant ? questionna-t-il, trop stupéfait pour être vexé.

— Je l'ai rencontré en venant ici, dit Camus, tout en ayant le bon goût d'avoir l'air désolé.

— Je m'en suis douté lorsque j'ai vu ta tête.

— Il me déteste, répéta l'autre.

— Je vois mal Aiolos détester qui que ce soit...

— Il m'a traité d'odieux, de manipulateur et de traître. »

Aiolia grimaça. Il avait depuis longtemps deviné les réticences de son aîné concernant sa liaison avec le Verseau, mais calomnier l'un de ses pairs ne lui ressemblait pas. Son excitation refroidie, il se redressa et s'assit à côté de Camus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier.

— Discuter de mon frère pendant nos ébats a le don de tuer ma libido.

— Pardonne-moi... oublie ce que j'ai dit. Continuons, je t'en prie. »

Le Verseau voulut le prendre contre lui mais Aiolia se dégagea. Camus le regarda se lever et attraper ses vêtements, une expression morose venant assombrir les traits de son visage. Si le Sagittaire parvenait maintenant à plomber leurs ébats... la situation était plus critique qu'il ne l'avait d'abord évaluée, et requérait une action radicale. Il rejoignit Aiolia dans la cuisine, accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait celui-ci.

« Je sais que tu aimes ton frère, mais il n'a aucun droit de se mêler de ta vie privée, dit-il.

— Je sais... Je pensais qu'il lui fallait du temps. Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui de revenir dans le Zodiaque après... après tout ce qui est arrivé, termina Aiolia pudiquement.

— Peut-être, mais il faudra bien qu'il comprenne que tu n'es plus un enfant.

— À ses yeux, j'ai toujours cinq ans.

— Je te rappelle que tu en as plus de vingt, aujourd'hui.

— Je peux essayer de lui parler, de lui faire entendre raison.

— Cela ne marchera pas. Il est aussi buté que toi.

— Tu n'es pas très tendre avec lui...

— Il l'est encore moins avec moi.

— Je. Sais », martela Aiolia d'un ton impatient.

Camus résista avec peine à l'envie soudaine de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Écoute, parfois... j'ai l'impression que ton frère a la sagesse d'un trentenaire couplée à la maturité d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Faire appel à sa raison et sa logique sera un effort vain. »

Malgré ses protestations, le jeune Grec reconnut l'évidence de l'argument.

« Dans ce cas, que suggères-tu ?

— Je crois, réfléchit tout haut Camus, que ton frère est en partie jaloux que tu ne dépendes plus de lui. Qu'il ne soit plus le seul objet de ton affection inconditionnelle.

— Et... ? l'encouragea l'autre avec un début de sourire.

— Il lui faut un dérivatif. Quelqu'un qui ait besoin de lui au point qu'il t'oublie et te laisse enfin mener ta vie comme tu l'entends.

— Où pourrait-on trouver pareille perle rare ? » laissa tomber Aiolia, légèrement abattu devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du Verseau. Face à lui, le visage d'Aiolia se para d'une incrédulité de plus en plus horrifiée.

« Tu n'oserais pas... souffla-t-il. Camus, tu n'oserais pas ! »

oOo

L'écho persistant des cris du public semblait encore résonner dans le Colisée, alors que déjà les gradins se vidaient de leurs occupants. Le soleil montait haut dans le ciel, signe que le combat s'était éternisé plus que d'habitude. C'était vendredi, et le spectacle du jour offert par la garde dorée venait, Athéna soit louée, de se terminer. Si tout le monde s'était plié au jeu de bonne grâce au départ, les motivations avaient fini par s'émousser et un début de mutinerie couvait, du premier palier des Escaliers Sacrés jusqu'au dernier. D'ailleurs, Shaka et Mû avaient déjà réussi à prendre la poudre d'escampette, et Aphrodite commençait à arguer que les roses du palais souffraient de son absence, même si ce n'était qu'une matinée par semaine.

Aiolos essuya la sueur mêlée de sable qui maculait ses épaules et son cou. Ses boucles brunes étaient elles aussi humides, signe que son adversaire ne l'avait pas épargné. Il devinait pourtant qu'Aldébaran l'avait laissé gagner. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile d'employer ses dernières ressources pour arracher une victoire pourtant méritée au Sagittaire. Était-ce de la pitié à son égard ? Ou bien une subtile résistance passive contre cette mascarade qui épuisait leur bonne entente et avivait leur irritation grandissante à l'encontre de leur supérieur hiérarchique ?

Quelle qu'en fût la raison, Aiolos ne se sentait pas méprisé pour autant. Il savait le Taureau noble et droit, et les raisons cachées de son attitude ne tenaient en rien au manque de respect envers son pair. Le grand Brésilien était présentement en grande conversation avec Milo et Shura. Au vu de leurs échanges animés, ils devaient retracer les actions de chaque combattant, analysant chaque geste, critiquant les tactiques et offrant leur point de vue sur la joute qui venait de se terminer. Accrochant le regard du Grec, le Capricorne lui fit signe d'approcher pour se joindre à eux. Aiolos déclina d'un mouvement de tête. L'épreuve était terminée et il n'avait qu'une envie, attraper son petit frère et tenter une fois de plus de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Sans prendre le temps de se changer, il s'échappa du Colisée et rejoignit la longue volée de marches qui montaient vers le palais. Aiolia cheminait déjà sur les premiers degrés ; il était seul. C'était parfait.

Le cinquième gardien ralentit pour l’attendre lorsqu’il le héla.

« Tu as mené la vie dure à ce pauvre Aldébaran », commença son cadet.

Aiolos balaya la remarque d’un haussement d’épaules ; ce n’était pas le moment de parler boutique.

« Que dirais-tu de m’accompagner à Rodorio cet après-midi ? Cela fait une éternité que je n’y ai pas mis les pieds.

— C’est que… hésita le jeune homme, dont le regard bifurqua vers les hauteurs du Sanctuaire le temps d’une fraction de seconde. J’avais déjà prévu autre chose… »

Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais conserva un sourire faussement amène par-devers lui. Après tout, ce n’était pas la faute d’Aiolia s’il se montrait trop bienveillant envers celui-qui-avait-attenté-à-sa-vertu. Il s’était récemment documenté sur les rouages de la manipulation mentale et du syndrome de Stockholm, et c’était un fait avéré que s’en prendre au coupable allait lui mettre à dos la malheureuse victime. Aussi s’empressa-t-il de suggérer, de l’air le plus dégagé qu’il lui fut permis de prendre :

« Tu pourrais lui proposer de venir avec nous. »

Le regard que fixa sur lui le Lion lui donna l’impression qu’il venait de lui annoncer l’arrivée d’une nouvelle Guerre Sainte.

« Tu veux que Camus nous accompagne ?

— Pourquoi pas ? lâcha-t-il en grinçant des dents.

— Je croyais que tu ne l’appréciais pas.

— Je me suis dit que si je passais plus de temps avec vous deux, je finirais par comprendre ce que tu lui trouves. »

Les sourcils d’Aiolia se froncèrent, et sa bouche se tordit en un pli dubitatif. Il se repassa mentalement ses dernières paroles, se demanda s’il en avait trop fait ou pas assez. Ses zygomatiques commençaient à s’ankyloser à force d’être figées en un sourire forcé.

— J’avoue que cela me ferait plaisir que vous vous entendiez… dit Aiolia d’un ton pensif.

— Cela me ferait plaisir de te faire ce plaisir, insista le plus âgé. Allons, dis oui. Le temps est superbe, sans compter que c’est jour de marché. Je pourrais t’offrir une glace, comme au bon vieux temps.

— Je ne suis plus un gamin, répliqua l’autre, amusé malgré lui.

— Des baklavas, alors ? Je me souviens que tu adorais les baklavas, tu en mettais partout chaque fois que je t’en achetais.

— Une bière suffira ! s’esclaffa-t-il. Bon c’est d’accord. J’en parlerai à Camus. Retrouvons-nous en début d’après-midi au pied des marches ?

— Vendu. »

Cette fois, son sourire était sincère.

Il passa les quelques heures le séparant du rendez-vous dans un état d’agitation extrême, incapable de se concentrer sur ses tâches (vérifier les tours de quart des sentinelles et planifier la rotation des équipes), ni même d’avaler son repas, si léger fût-il. Après une longue douche, un luxe auquel il n’avait jamais pu renoncer, il troqua sa sempiternelle tenue d’entraînement pour des vêtements plus modernes, et coiffa comme il put ses boucles rebelles, déjà trop longues à son goût. Aiolia ne refuserait certainement pas de rafraîchir sa coupe… Son regard se perdit dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de sa salle de bains. Il se souvenait fort bien de ces instants fraternels, trop brefs, qui lui avaient été volés : les exténuantes séances d’entraînement, ses propres exhortations bien trop cruelles pour un petit enfant, les plaintes muettes d’Aiolia contre la douleur, sa bouille ronde chiffonnée par la frustration et la colère, son regard clair irradiant de fierté lorsqu’il était parvenu à accomplir un exercice particulièrement difficile… Mais aussi ces moments intimes, gravés dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur au fer rouge : Aiolos coupant la chevelure de miel du petit garçon gigotant sur sa chaise, Aiolos lui apprenant à nager dans la petite crique découverte par Saga et lui, Aiolia lui racontant d’une voix charmante ses débuts d’amitié avec Milo et Mû, Aiolos consolant et berçant son petit corps secoué de sanglots après un cauchemar éprouvant…

Appliquant le bandeau rouge sur son front, il commença à en nouer les extrémités avant de se raviser. N’était-il pas plus que temps d’opérer un changement de look, histoire de marquer le coup et de montrer à son frère qu’il était prêt à accepter le monde tel qu’il était, du moins en apparence ? D’autres souvenirs, plus anciens, remontèrent à la surface. Les doigts de Saga agrippant les longues lanières derrière sa tête pour l’empêcher de courir plus vite que lui, Saga arrachant le bandeau, au comble de l’inquiétude, afin de dégager son front et ausculter la blessure qui ne voulait plus s’arrêter de saigner. Le regard de Saga accrochant le sien, avant la Crise, étincelant d’espoir, de sagesse, d’une affection qui l’étourdissait et l’affamait tout à la fois...

Bien sûr, tout cela appartenait à un passé révolu, et il n’était pas stupide au point de croire que sa vie demeurerait figée dans cet Eden inaccessible. Cependant, il n’était pas prêt à accepter que son frère fût devenu un adulte parfaitement fonctionnel, indépendant et en conséquence tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans lui. Qu’il pût couper les ponts avec son aîné et le remplaçer par un autre, cela était tout simplement inacceptable. À mesure, peut-être l’aurait-il mieux pris si Aiolia avait eu la décence de le lui apprendre de vive voix… au lieu de cela, il les avait vus revenir d’une mission extra-territoriale la main dans la main, et comprenne qui voudrait. De plus, il se serait senti moins inutile si son cadet avait continué à venir vers lui pour quérir ses conseils avisés, mais non, à présent qu’il avait Camus dans sa vie et dans son lit, il n’avait plus que le prénom du Français à la bouche ! Il y avait certainement de quoi être vexé. La pilule aurait sans doute été plus facile à avaler si Aiolia s’était pris d’affection pour un autre que le Verseau : Milo, par exemple, qui avait l’avantage d’être honnête et passionné (même si ses allusions douteuses dissimulaient fort peu subtilement son intérêt grandissant pour Shura du Capricorne.) Ou bien Aldébaran. Le Brésilien avait tout du gendre idéal aux yeux du Sagittaire : grand et fort, magnanime avec ses ennemis (et même avec les traîtres, mais personne n’était parfait), patient avec les enfants (certains apprentis se révélaient de véritables pestes) et avec les personnes âgées (entendre Dohko radoter les mêmes vieilles histoires mettait parfois les nerfs à rude épreuve.) Hélas, il n’avait jamais semblé à Aiolos que le Taureau exprimât envers Aiolia d’autres sentiments qu’une franche et virile amitié. Peut-être n’adhérait-il point à la longue tradition pédérastique implantée au Sanctuaire depuis son Âge d’Or ? Ce qui serait une perte incalculable pour la population masculine du Domaine Sacré mais définitivement un gain inestimable pour la chevalerie féminine. Comme le disait le proverbe, tous les goûts se trouvaient dans la nature.

Au lieu de cela, lui-même écopait d’un presque beau-frère hautain et fourbe. Athéna elle-même ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de souhaiter le meilleur pour son petit frère chéri ! Et l’on pouvait tourner la chose dans tous les sens, la collaboration du Verseau ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

L’heureux couple patientait déjà près de l’Escalier Sacré lorsqu’il descendit à son tour. À son grand soulagement, ils ne se vautraient pas l’un sur l’autre (surprendre le Pope et le vieux maître dans le bureau du palais avait été l’une des expériences les plus traumatisantes de sa vie, en comptant les années passées aux Enfers), mais se contentaient de discuter sagement sans violer leurs espaces vitaux respectifs (Kanon avait un jour plaisanté qu’il finirait par boucler Aiolia dans une ceinture de chasteté, mais l’humour de Kanon était encore plus bas de gamme que celui de Milo.)

La température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés à son arrivée. Si Aiolia fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, Camus en revanche lui lança un regard assassin par-dessus l’épaule du Lion, regard qu’Aiolos s’empressa de retourner à l’envoyeur avec toutes sortes de silencieuses imprécations. La promenade ne s’annonçait guère sous les meilleurs auspices.

Rodorio avait terriblement changé depuis sa résurrection. Certaines artères avaient été goudronnées pour permettre la circulation de véhicules motorisés, et le trafic qui en avait résulté paraissait augmenter de façon exponentielle. Il fallait à présent naviguer entre les deux-roues, vélomoteurs poussifs et scooters sortis tout droit d’un film italien, et les tracteurs qui persistaient à emprunter des venelles trop étroites ; voitures et conducteurs s’amusaient à frôler des passants toujours aussi imprudents. Les toits des habitations se hérissaient d’antennes râteau, et ajoutaient à la cacophonie ambiante les nouvelles du monde extérieur et les retransmissions de rencontres sportives. C’était pourtant dans les vitrines des boutiques que l’on voyait la marque la plus éclatante de cette incroyable incursion de la vie moderne : de la quincaillerie au magasin de vêtements, de l’épicerie familiale à la modeste librarie, il suffisait de tourner la tête pour se croire au beau milieu d’un quartier animé d’Athènes. Au final, Rodorio n’avait plus de village que le nom. Les habitants étaient absolument ravis de la modernisation de leur quotidien. Contrairement à ce que l’on aurait pu croire, elle n’avait en rien amoindri leur foi envers la déesse ni leur loyauté envers le Sanctuaire. Une nouvelle coutume avait même fleuri dans les chaumières : chaque soir, les âmes reconnaissantes ajoutaient dans leurs prières une bénédiction supplémentaire pour remercier leur Pope des bienfaits qu’il leur avait octroyés, à savoir l’eau courante, le moteur diesel et Melina Mercouri.

Aiolia avait pris la direction des opérations, et les guidait à travers les rues encombrées de quidams. Le sournois Verseau avait profité d’un instant de flottement pour se glisser contre le flanc du Grec, et tous deux échangeaient des plaisanteries assaisonnées d’obscures références qui, Aiolos en aurait mis sa tête à couper, n’avaient d’autre but que de le mettre à l’écart de la conversation. Il était plus que temps de passer à l'action.

Avisant l'enseigne d'un boulanger, il se glissa à l'intérieur et rafla littéralement toutes les pâtisseries qui se trouvaient dans la vitrine. Baklavas, kourabiés, brioches saupoudrées de graines de pavot, pastelis et nougat, tout était fait du jour et propre à attendrir les estomacs les plus récalcitrants. Aiolia avait beau être majeur, ce n'étaient pas quelques années stigmatisées par la soit-disante traîtrise de son aîné, la tyrannie éclairée d'un faux Pope et une Guerre Sainte qui avaient pu amoindrir sa légendaire gourmandise.

(À ce propos, d'aucuns se souvenaient que Aiolos avait eu tendance à gâter son cadet après leurs longues séances d'entraînement. C'était encore un sujet de plaisanterie entre Milo et Mû, qui évoquaient toujours avec émotion les joues rebondies, les bras potelés et le petit ventre rond qui pointait sous la tunique du futur Lion.)

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère revenir, les bras chargés de son butin.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as dépensé tout ton argent ! s'exclama-t-il avec une once de réprobation incrédule dans la voix.

— Faire plaisir à mon petit frère n'a pas de prix, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton aussi mielleux que les petits gâteaux qui attendaient d'être consommés.

— Ne vas quand même pas te ruiner pour moi. Je te connais, tu es un vrai panier percé ! Et de plus, je t'avais dit qu'une bière me suffirait largement. »

Aiolos se contenta de sortir une pâtisserie et de la présenter sous le nez de son frère. Ce dernier soupira, accepta et mordit dedans. Non loin d'eux, Camus lâcha un reniflement de mépris et croisa les bras sur son torse. Le Sagittaire fourragea dans ses achats, avant de présenter son offrande au onzième gardien, un kourabié qui semblait avoir un peu souffert de son séjour tout au fond du carton.

Camus haussa un sourcil, sans doute surpris de ce geste d'apaisement. Il ne fit cependant pas mine de prendre le gâteau, et fixa sur son pair un regard méfiant.

« Tu n'aimes pas les douceurs ? » fit Aiolos d'une voix faussement prévenante.

Quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas ce monument de la gastronomie hellène et péché mignon du Lion ferait forcément figure de triste sire et d'esprit chagrin. Aiolos se retint d'exulter à voix haute. Bien lui en prit, car le Verseau décroisa les bras et s'empara de la friandise d'un mouvement rageur. La façon dont il l'engloutit laissa entendre qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment savourée.

Un peu plus loin, le Français obliqua soudainement vers une place baignée par le soleil. Prenant Aiolia par le bras, il l'entraîna vers un magasin qu'Aiolos en son temps n'avait jamais remarqué. Les bras toujours chargés de pâtisseries, le Sagittaire les suivit en réprimant ses grognements.

Les trois chevaliers stoppèrent devant la vitrine d'une librairie. Cette incursion de la culture du monde extérieur dans l'enclave protégée de Rodorio provoqua chez le plus âgé une étrange sensation de vertige. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de goût particulier pour les études. Durant son apprentissage, il s'y était plié de mauvaise grâce sous la houlette nonchalante de son maître, homme rude et peu porté sur les humanités. Son éducation s'était bornée à la mémorisation des textes anciens et la maîtrise des notions physiques et astronomiques strictement nécessaires à l'usage des arcanes de la neuvième armure. Fauché dans la fleur de l'adolescence, il n'avait pu poursuivre par lui-même son instruction, et se sentait parfois démuni face aux connaissances et aux expériences engrangées par les treize années d'existence de ses pairs.

Aujourd'hui en était un exemple douloureusement flagrant. Aiolos ne doutait pas que c'était là le but que poursuivait le sinistre Verseau. Il entra dans la boutique à la suite du couple, fusillant leurs silhouettes unies d'un regard meurtrier. Camus n'avait jamais fait mystère de son goût prononcé pour la littérature. Quant à Aiolia… En le voyant fureter avec curiosité parmi les rayonnages, son aîné se demanda si le jeune homme avait réellement développé un intérêt sincère pour les livres, ou s'il faisait juste semblant pour faire plaisir à son petit ami.

Il se sentit un poil soulagé en constatant que son cadet s'attardait d'un air concentré sur les photographies sur papier glacé d'un volume consacré aux motos. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car le Verseau apparut au coin de l'étagère et déposa un petit livre entre les mains de son compagnon.

Aiolia tourna et retourna l'ouvrage entre ses mains perplexes.

« Tu vas adorer », lui garantit Camus en se penchant vers lui et en pointant du doigt la couverture.

C'était une anthologie d'obscurs poètes français du XVIIème siècle.

« Tu aimes la poésie, toi ? » chuchota Aiolos à son frère d'un ton de reproche, une fois que le Verseau se fut à nouveau éloigné.

Aiolia s'empourpra mais ne répondit pas.

La fin de la promenade ressembla au passage d'Ulysse entre le rocher de Scylla et le gouffre de Charybde. Aiolos s'ingéniait à prendre le Verseau en faute, tandis que l'autre chevalier redoublait de ruse pour accaparer l'attention de son compagnon. Au final, ce fut Aiolia qui, excédé par les piques et vacheries incessantes échangées entre son frère et son amant, écourta la sortie et exigea de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

~A suivre~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La salade de fruits est copyrightée madame Alake.  
> Les talents culinaires du chevalier du Taureau sont un hommage au cultissime _In bed with Aldébaran_ de Dilly.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. La situation ne peut plus durer ainsi. »

Camus avait pris son amant à parti dès l'instant où ils avaient passé le portique du cinquième temple. Aiolia rangea le livre que le Verseau avait insisté pour lui offrir sur l'unique rayon de sa modeste bibliothèque, là où s'entassaient déjà plusieurs ouvrages désespérant d'être un jour ouverts par leur propriétaire. Les tranches supérieures prenaient allègrement la poussière depuis le début de leur relation.

« Je pensais qu'il finirait par s'y faire avec le temps, commença-t-il en se tournant vers le Français.

— Tu vois bien que non, rétorqua celui-ci. S'il te fallait une dernière preuve, aujourd'hui te l'a parfaitement démontré.

— Tout de même… »

Aiolia persistait à trouver que la proposition de Camus pour « se débarrasser » de son aîné allait prêcher dans les extrêmes.

« Il est impossible de lui faire entendre raison, insista l'autre chevalier avant de s'approcher de lui. Jamais il n'approuvera ta relation avec moi. Je suis persuadé qu'il échaffaude déjà des plans pour nous séparer. »

Le Lion songea que tout le monde n'était pas aussi retors et calculateur que son compagnon. Se mordant la langue pour ne pas répondre à la perche qui lui était tendue, il haussa les épaules, défaitiste. Camus plissa les paupières d'un air sombre.

« Je vais finir par croire que notre relation t'importe moins que l'opinion de ton frère. On dirait que cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid qu'il m'ait dénigré à chaque coin de rue, cet après-midi.

— Bien sûr que cela me blesse pour toi ! finit par s'emporter le Grec. Mais c'est mon frère.

— Je suis ton amant, répliqua l'autre, plus buté que jamais.

— Et il est hors de question que je choisisse entre vous deux, déclara-t-il d'un ton définitif.

— D'où ma suggestion de détourner son attention de nous.

— Avec Saga ! Je te rappelle qu'il a ordonné son meurtre. Sans compter qu'il a tué le seigneur Shion et s'est fait passer pour lui pendant treize ans.

— Si tu préfères qu'on essaye avec Kanon…

— Il a manipulé un dieu majeur et failli noyer la Terre sous le Déluge, protesta-t-il, livide.

— Va pour Saga, donc. Entre nous soit dit, je trouve que c'est une idée brillante.

— C'est la recette parfaite pour déclencher l'apocalypse. »

Camus balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Je descends au troisième parler à Kanon. Aphrodite donne une réception ce soir dans ses pénates, et c'est l'occasion parfaite pour rapprocher ton frère de Saga. Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre ce dernier de sortir de sa tanière, et il nous faut absolument le concours de son jumeau.

— Ce soir ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu précipites un peu les choses ? s'exclama Aiolia, toujours en proie à ses scrupules.

— Je trouve au contraire qu'elles n'ont que trop traîné », répliqua le Verseau avant de descendre vers le troisième temple.

oOo

Le chevalier du Sagittaire se présenta de bonne heure sur le seuil du douzième temple. Le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu derrière les hautes falaises, et le marbre du bâtiment se parait des mille et une nuances du couchant, lui donnant un air de fête. Impression que le propriétaire des lieux se hâta de dissiper avec sa mine allongée et le pli grimaçant de sa bouche d'ordinaire aussi pulpeuse que moqueuse.

« Tiens, occupe-toi de ça », lui ordonna-t-il sans faire montre d'aucune forme de respect pour son aîné.

Il balança dans un coin du salon le reste des gâteaux qu'Aiolos avait rapportés de sa maudite promenade, puis s'engouffra dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait, les dieux soient loués, un délicieux fumet. C'était le signe certain qu'Aldébaran se trouvait devant les fourneaux et que, à défaut d'une ambiance charmante et conviviale, ils profiteraient d'un bon repas. Lui-même se retrouva à peler et découper tout un assortiment de fruits exotiques destinés à la salade du dessert, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'un Kiki réquisitionné pour la décoration de la pièce. Le petit Atlante usait sans vergogne de sa télékinésie pour accrocher au petit bonheur la chance une multitude de guirlandes faites de bouts de papier coloré.

Aphrodite des Poissons détestait recevoir, et nul ne se sentait le droit de lui disputer le titre de pire hôte du Sanctuaire. On aurait sans doute fait preuve de charité que de le dispenser de donner la soirée hebdomadaire des Ors – tout comme les tournois du vendredi, c'était là l'une des riches idées du Pope d'obliger ses chevaliers à se réunir pour des dîners tantôt mornes, tantôt explosifs, afin de resserrer les liens distendus par les innombrables dissensions, combats et trahisons ; lui-même s'était allégrement dispensé d'y assister, au grand dam de son disciple et du chevalier de la Balance, qui se sentaient bien souvent tels les dindons de la farce – mais comme tout bon masochiste, Aphrodite mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas sauter son tour. Et à le faire savoir de la façon la plus ostentatoire possible. D'où les petits plats dans les grands et les cotillons éparpillés un peu partout.

Le point qui agaçait ses collègues, outre l'ambiance à couper au couteau et la certitude de terminer la soirée dans une bagarre échevelée, était la question de l'alcool. De l'avis de tous, un dîner raté était d'autant mieux supporté si leurs esprits échauffés s'amollissaient sous l'effet des cocktails et liquoreux en tous genres. Hélas, seul l'imbuvable aquavit avait droit de cité dans la demeure des Poissons. Et hormis le gosier d'acier d'Aldébaran, l'œsophage peu regardant du Verseau ainsi que celui d'Aphrodite, habitué à un tel traitement, personne n'était assez fou ni désespéré pour se soumettre à pareille torture. Dohko avait bien tenté une fois de faire passer en contrebande un flacon d'alcool de riz, mais le Suédois avait remarqué son manège peu subtil avant d'entrer dans une colère froide qui avait plombé un peu plus l'atmosphère de veillée funèbre régnant déjà parmi les invités.

Aiolos se bagarrait avec une mangue dont la chair trop mûre glissait entre ses doigts à la manière d'une anguille. Levant brièvement les yeux, il tomba sur la frimousse tavelée de taches de rousseur de Kiki. Le garçon, qui était présentement enrubanné sous des guirlandes multicolores, lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses mains agiles sortirent soudain de ses poches une petite bouteille de rhum, dont il vida en un tournemain le contenu dans le bol de fruits. La flasque disparut aussitôt, et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Cadeau de maître Aldébaran », révéla Kiki dans un gloussement chuchoté.

Aiolos éprouvait le sentiment diffus que cette situation n'avait rien de très moral. Mais à situation désespérée…

« Ton maître n'approuverait certainement pas ton geste, fit-il malgré tout remarquer, sans grande conviction.

— Mon maître n'est pas là, répliqua Kiki en haussant les épaules. Et de toute façon, c'est maître Aldébaran qui m'a demandé de le faire. En échange, j'ai le droit de dormir une heure plus tard le matin », ajouta-t-il, apparemment très fier de sa négociation.

Ces dernières paroles piquèrent l'attention du Sagittaire. D'aucuns connaissaient l'humeur facétieuse et intéressée du disciple de Mû. Et si ses services pouvaient être achetés… Aiolos voyait au bas mot une dizaine de façons d'employer le temps libre du jeune Atlante. Une surveillance consciencieuse du temps que son frère passait avec le Français et l'espionnage de leurs conversations pourraient lui fournir de précieuses informations, peut-être même les solutions qui lui manquaient pour séparer l'heureux couple. Le problème, c'était de trouver les fonds nécessaires à la rémunération du garçon. Aiolos était dépensier et ne faisait pas toujours attention à son budget ; sa solde de chevalier d'or couvrait à grand-peine ses dépenses mensuelles, et il devait bien souvent quémander de petits extras auprès de ses confrères. La liste de ses dettes s'allongeait d'ailleurs de manière alarmante. Son frère ne refuserait probablement de le dépanner s'il arguait d'une fin de mois difficile. Et qu'Aiolia paye pour l'espionnage de sa propre personne lui semblait délicieusement tordu…

Quel était l'imbécile d'hagiographe qui l'avait affublé de la réputation de chevalier parfait, droit et pur ? Le pauvre bougre l'avait sans conteste confondu avec Shura du Capricorne (même si ce dernier s'était sacrément fourvoyé dans sa loyauté mal placée. Cependant, l'intention y était.)

Il rendit son sourire à Kiki pour lui prouver qu'il ne désapprouvait pas son zèle à pimenter la soirée. Puis il se dit que le moment était bien choisi pour exposer son idée au garçon et négocier son tarif horaire. L'arrivée tonitruante du contingent méridional l'empêcha de formuler le moindre mot.

« Je préviens, si tu nous poses des rollmops dans l'assiette, je me tire ! » annonça sans ambages Kanon des Gémeaux – ou du Dragon des Mers, c'était selon l'humeur du chevalier en question.

Il prit rapidement possession des lieux en se jetant sur le canapé. Bras croisés et pieds déposés sans précaution sur la table basse, son attitude signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre la main à la patte. Sans demander l'autorisation, Shura pénétra dans la cuisine pour offrir ses services au cuisinier. On ne demanda rien à Angelo ; il aurait été capable d'incendier le temple en pliant simplement des serviettes en papier.

Aiolos dut réprimer un mouvement de surprise en découvrant l'identité du dernier arrivant. L'ombre d'habitude imposante de Saga des Gémeaux semblait s'être tassée sur place, tandis que le Grec évoluait dans les limites soudain trop étroites de la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Saga détourna aussitôt la tête d'un air peu avenant, et Aiolos baissa promptement la sienne sur sa tâche qui semblait sans fin. L'odeur suspicieuse du rhum était fort heureusement couverte par celle des fruits qui marinaient dans leur jus.

Depuis leur résurrection, le Gémeau s'était toujours montré avare de sa présence. À l'exception des réunions plénières auxquelles nul ne pouvait échapper, il esquivait avec autant d'efficacité que Shion toute autre obligation sociale attachée à son rang. Et de fait, c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que les deux Grecs se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Aiolos coula un nouveau regard en direction de son ancien ami. Celui-ci examinait avec une curieuse fascination les guirlandes accrochées de guingois au-dessus du buffet. Même dans la pénombre, une certaine fatigue se lisait dans les traits tirés de son visage. Des cernes ourlaient le bord inférieur de ses yeux, et son teint semblait plus pâle que jamais.

L'humeur d'Aiolos dégringola de quelques degrés. Il voulait ignorer le tiraillement intérieur qui l'incitait à se soucier de la santé du Gémeau, vestige de leur ancienne amitié qui avait sombré corps et biens en même temps que la raison de ce dernier. Saga ne l'avait pas abordé lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé la vie, et Aiolos, trop étourdi par cette existence qui l'avait fait sauter de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte, n'avait pas non plus fait le premier pas. Leurs relations s'étaient naturellement enfoncées dans une indifférence maussade. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : l'affection qui les avait unis pendant leur enfance était définitivement enterrée.

Le reste du Zodiaque fit son entrée au compte-goutte. Milo se vit d'abord refoulé avec ses packs de bière, qu'il dut laisser sur le parvis arrière du onzième temple. En remontant, il amena à sa suite le Verseau et le Lion, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Aiolos. Mû et Shaka demeureraient absents ; ils se trouvaient toujours à Jamir, à profiter de ce que leurs collègues surnommaient d'un ton moqueur leur lune de miel officieuse. Enfin, alors qu'Aphrodite tapotait impatiemment ses ongles nacrés contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en un exaspérant _tac tac tac_ , Dohko de la Balance fit son apparition. Il descendait du treizième temple, un grand sourire matois barrant son visage hâlé.

La soirée put finalement débuter, au grand soulagement de tous. Plus vite les festivités seraient engagées, plus vite elles se termineraient.

Aldébaran sortit de la cuisine, les bras chargés de plateaux. Shura et Milo, jugés les moins maladroits et les plus accommodants, l'aidèrent dans le service. Kiki, quant à lui, avait été renvoyé dans le temple du Taureau avec l'injonction expresse de ne pas faire de bêtises. Les plats furent tous déposés sur la grande table, sans ordre apparent. Il n'y avait ni assiettes ni couverts visibles, juste des farandoles de canapés, mini-sandwiches et autres amuse-bouches.

« C'est quoi cette nouveauté ? » s'enquit Angelo d'un ton suspicieux.

Il tournait et retournait du bout des doigts un minuscule croque-monsieur.

« C'est un apéritif dînatoire, répondit Aphrodite. Et ne repose pas ce canapé dans le plat. Tu l'as touché, tu le bouffes !

— Un apéritif dînatoire ? répéta Aiolia, un peu perdu.

— C'est comme un dîner, mais uniquement composé de mets typiques d'un apéritif, expliqua Aldébaran. Tout se mange avec les doigts.

— Oui bon, qui dit apéro dit alcool, grommela Milo. Et vu l'état de la cave de 'Dite... »

L'intéressé lui colla un verre d'aquavit entre les pattes. Plus mal embouché que jamais, il fit le tour des convives pour les servir chacun d'une bonne rasade. Aldébaran fit claquer sa langue après avoir bu le liquide à petites gorgées, et Camus l'avala cul sec. Les autres, cependant, reniflèrent leur verre sans dissimuler leur grimace de dégoût. Profitant de ce que leur hôte avait le dos tourné, Aiolos vida le contenu du sien dans un pot de terre cuite où poussait un verdoyant yucca. Dohko, qui se tenait près de lui, le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de l'imiter.

oOo

Après quelques hésitations, les chevaliers finirent par approcher de la table. Ils piochèrent au hasard dans les plateaux. Agréablement surpris par les talents culinaires pourtant avérés du Taureau, ils se servirent avec une assurance grandissante tandis que la soirée avançait. De petits groupes s'étaient formés selon les affinités ; ici et là résonnaient les échos de conversations plus ou moins enthousiastes. Angelo, quant à lui, en était à son troisième bol de salade de fruits (le seul mets comestible selon lui, opinion qui était moins étrangère à la présence du rhum qu'à celle des mangues, kiwis et autres grenades.)

Aiolos s'était laissé piéger par Dohko. Shura et lui se retrouvaient acculés dans un coin du salon, obligés d'écouter le vieux maître relater les réminiscences de ses jeunes années, récits auxquels tous avaient déjà eu droit maintes fois. Plus le temps passait, plus les détails s'accumulaient, passant de gentiment cocasses à franchement surréalistes. Le Chinois semblait mettre un point d'honneur à rendre ses souvenirs aussi épiques qu'incroyables. Respectueux de leurs aînés, ni le Capricorne ni le Sagittaire n'avaient l'audace de l'interrompre ou d'effectuer une retraite pourtant bien compréhensible. Régulièrement, Aiolos se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule du bavard invétéré, épiant chaque mouvement de son petit frère.

Aiolia discutait avec animation, entouré d'un Milo prêt à chicaner ses moindres arguments et d'un Verseau qui le collait d'un peu trop près. De temps à autre, ce dernier glissait une main caressante sur la taille ou les hanches de l'insouciant Lion. Aiolos était parvenu à se persuader que c'était là une subtile manœuvre du fourbe Français pour le faire silencieusement enrager.

Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Le Sagittaire fulminait sur place. N'y tenant plus, il coupa Dohko au milieu de l'une de ses tirades aussi fleuries qu'improbables et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le jeune couple. Alors qu'il approchait, bien décidé à s'immiscer dans la conversation, un bras puissant lui barra la route et le fit pirouetter sur place avant de s'abattre pesamment en travers de ses épaules.

« Aiolos, vieille branche ! Ça fait des plombes qu'on n'a pas tapé la causette, toi et moi, s'exclama Kanon d'une voix bourrue.

— Nous nous sommes parlés ce matin, rétorqua le Grec en se dévissant le cou dans le vain espoir d'apercevoir Aiolia.

— Je veux dire vraiment discuter, échanger sur des sujets essentiels et importants. Comment va la vie ?

— Elle irait très bien si ce manipulateur affectif arrêtait de poser ses sales pattes sur les fesses de mon frère. »

Kanon se retourna, puis dévisagea sa proie avec un sourire égrillard.

« Ils sont jeunes, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu après avoir passé vingt ans à se mettre sur la tronche.

— À tout prendre, je préfèrerais qu'ils se tapent dessus, maugréa Aiolos.

— Tu es vraiment un esprit chagrin. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela de toi mais… parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon frère. »

Le Sagittaire grimaça. Dans la bouche de l'ex-manipulateur de dieu des mers, ces paroles ne sonnaient pas comme un compliment. Cependant il ne dit rien et se contenta de siroter son orangeade d'un air maussade ; il ne serait pas dit qu'il serait celui qui aurait commencé la bagarre, précipitant inéluctablement la soirée vers sa désastreuse et prévisible conclusion.

Kanon continuait de déblatérer, le bras toujours négligemment jeté autour de ses épaules en une parodie de camaraderie. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, Saga ayant omis de dire qu'il n'était pas fils unique lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Par la suite, ils n'avaient jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à se connaître. Kanon préférait traîner ses guêtres avec Milo ou Angelo. Quant à Aiolos, il était bien trop occupé à se faire du mauvais sang concernant les fréquentations discutables de son cadet.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une assiette à remplir, annonça enfin Kanon. Ces amuse-bouches, c'est vraiment du foutage de gueule. »

Aiolos l'aurait sans doute formulé dans des termes plus choisis, mais il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer : les minuscules canapés s'avéraient loin d'être satisfaisants pour des chevaliers dans la pleine force de l'âge. Un grattement de gorge à sa droite lui fit savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul, et que la personne désirait sans doute engager la conversation.

C'était Saga.

C'était un piège ! Un guet-apens honteusement échafaudé pour le détourner de sa mission. D'ailleurs, il aperçut Kanon lever un pouce en direction de Camus tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Le Verseau lui répondit d'un sourire goguenard.

Le sang d'Aiolos ne fit qu'un tour. Si maintenant l'ennemi embauchait leurs collègues pour accomplir ses basses besognes, tout cela en vue de dévoyer son innocent cadet, de son côté il n'allait plus avoir de scrupules et employer les grands moyens. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait glisser un mot ou deux dans l'oreille de Shion et faire envoyer le Français en mission, si possible très loin et très longtemps.

Il lui fallait à tout prix sortir Aiolia des griffes acérées du Verseau. S'apprêtant à faire un pas en avant, il réalisa cependant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à l'ouverture du Gémeau. Celui-ci était assis tout au bout d'une vieille ottomane au tissu défraîchi, vestige hérité du maître de l'actuel Poisson.

« Je… »

Aiolos referma la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Saga avait levé la tête. L'expression maussade affichée sur son visage indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré passer la soirée à déprimer dans le recoin le plus sombre de la troisième maison.

Bon sang, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de dix mots depuis leur résurrection, et ceux-ci se limitaient à des _bonjour_ et _au revoir_ prononcés du bout des lèvres entre deux temples. La situation ne pouvait être plus inconfortable.

« Cette soirée est un désastre », dit soudain le Gémeau.

Le Sagittaire ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête, l'esprit préoccupé. Le Lion venait de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Un soupir agacé se fit entendre du côté de Saga.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, marmonna-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

— Tu pars ? dit Aiolos, surpris.

— Cela fait presque une heure que je suis là, la nourriture semble sortir tout droit d'une dînette, il n'y a que cet infâme aquavit à boire, et personne n'a eu la politesse de venir me parler. En ce qui me concerne, je ferais aussi bien d'aller me coucher.

— Il y a aussi de l'orangeade », fit-il remarquer, et aussitôt il se sentit très bête.

À lui aussi son premier mouvement avait été de fuir l'ancien traître, songea-t-il avec un soupçon d'embarras. Saga lui lança un regard sardonique.

« Bonne nuit, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait définitif.

— Attends. »

Le Gémeau se figea, puis considéra son pair en silence. Celui-ci ne savait comment poursuivre cet embryon de conversation. Le mot lui avait échappé, plus par instinct que fruit d'une réflexion aboutie. Il n'avait jamais voulu recevoir aucune justification de la part de son ancien ami. Tout au fond de lui, il voulait croire que le passé n'avait plus grande importance, et que ce qui comptait réellement dépassait les limites étroites de leurs convictions et agissements personnels.

« Eh bien ? demanda Saga, interrompant le fil décousu de ses pensées.

— Puisque nous sommes là… pourquoi ne pas parler ? » hésita Aiolos.

Le Grec parut quelque peu déstabilisé par sa proposition. Il reprit néanmoins sa place sur l'ottomane, et Aiolos s'assit à côté de lui, ménageant le plus de centimètres possible entre eux deux. Aux alentours résonnaient le brouhaha des voix mêlées de leurs confrères, le tintement des verres et des assiettes.

« De quoi voudrais-tu que nous parlions ? » interrogea enfin le Gémeau, et sa voix sous-entendait qu'il était en train de perdre son temps.

Il ne savait que dire. Le malaise était de plus en plus palpable. Finalement, il balbutia la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Que penses-tu du Verseau ?

— Camus ? »

Les épaules de Saga s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement, et il prit une lente inspiration.

« Cela fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole, et maintenant que c'est fait, tu voudrais que l'on parle de Camus du Verseau.

— Je ne supporte plus de le voir tourner autour de mon frère. D'un autre côté, Aiolia a l'air de l'apprécier. Et puis, il fait partie de la garde dorée, ce n'est donc pas comme si j'avais le pouvoir de les séparer.

— Serais-tu en train de revenir à la raison ?

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Personne n'ignore que tu désapprouves leur relation. Quant aux raisons pour lesquelles tu as Camus dans le nez, cela reste un mystère. Quoique j'aie peut-être ma petite idée sur le sujet… ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. En tous les cas, le Français n'est pas un mauvais bougre, et il est certain qu'il se trouve sincèrement épris de ton frère. Tu devrais leur laisser une chance.

— Les laisser tranquilles, tu veux dire.

— Ma foi, j'ai bien appris ma leçon et je ne me permettrais pas de me mêler des affaires d'autrui.

— Au contraire de moi ? s'agaça le Sagittaire.

— Peut-être que ton temps serait mieux employé si tu cessais de les harceler pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et malheureux. Quant à Camus, et puisque tu requérais mon avis, je dirai qu'il pèche parfois par excès d'orgueil, mais ses intentions envers Aiolia sont tout à fait honorables.

— Il le manipule, rétorqua Aiolos de son ton le plus borné.

— Aiolia est assez grand pour faire la part des choses. Franchement, tu cherches des ennuis là où il n'y en a pas. D'aucuns pourraient finir par croire que le problème vient de toi… »

L'insulte claqua comme une gifle. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits, ainsi qu'une indignation qu'il jugea rien moins que légitime. Il allait fournir au Gémeau une réponse bien sentie, lorsqu'une assiette fendit les airs, juste sous leurs nez, et termina sa course contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière eux. La deuxième partie de soirée venait de commencer.

« M'est avis que quelqu'un vient d'insulter la décoration d'Aphrodite, soupira Saga avant de se lever. Bien. Cette fois, il vraiment temps pour moi de lever le camp. Je te dirais bien d'en profiter pour t'éclipser, mais j'ai l'impression que mes conseils ne sont plus les bienvenus. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se faufila vers la sortie.

Aiolos demeura immobile l'espace d'une poignée de secondes. Sa décision prise, il traversa le salon à la suite du Gémeau, évitant Milo qui empoignait le col d'Angelo, Shura qui en profitait pour subtiliser le paquet de clopes de l'Italien, Aldébaran, passablement échauffé, qui défendait d'une voix tonnante ses expérimentations culinaires, ainsi qu'Aphrodite et Dohko empêtrés dans une dispute dont le sujet semblait aussi polémique que confus. Point de trace d'Aiolia et Camus ; ils avaient dû disparaître plus tôt dans la soirée, qui s'était avérée aussi désastreuse que prévu.

Il rattrapa Saga à mi-chemin entre les temples du Verseau et du Capricorne.

« Aiolia mérite mieux ! » cria-t-il du haut des marches.

Sa voix était furieuse. Saga cessa de descendre et se tourna à demi vers lui.

« Et toi, que mérites-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers sa retraite solitaire.

~A suivre~


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux chevaliers l'observaient d'un air plein d'expectative. La sensation était en tous points semblable à celle de se retrouver pris dans la gueule d'un gigantesque crocodile, dont les mâchoires hérissées de crocs mortels se refermeraient lentement mais inexorablement. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me faire une demande pareille ? finit-il par demander, exaspéré.

— C'est qu'on vous a vu causer pendant la sauterie d'Aphrodite, la semaine dernière. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre », fit remarquer Angelo d'un ton je-m'en-foutiste.

Kanon lui intima de se taire d'un coup de coude judicieusement enfoncé dans les côtes.

« Je m'inquiète pour le frangin, avoua-t-il en plantant son regard outremer dans celui du Sagittaire, le défiant d'y trouver des motifs cachés. Il sort à peine de notre temple, erre dans la pénombre comme une âme en peine, saute un repas sur deux… Et il refuse de me parler.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait ravi de se confier à moi ? railla Aiolos.

— Sans doute que non. Mais au moins tu pourrais veiller à ce qu'il ne se mette pas des conneries dans la tête.

— Du genre ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! Si j'avais pu connaître les lubies qu'il avait dans le crâne, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter de me faire enfermer au Cap Sounion comme le dernier des cons. »

Aiolos poussa un soupir digne d'un martyr mis à rude épreuve.

« Je ne te promets rien, concéda-t-il. Il se peut même qu'il me claque la porte au nez et refuse de me voir.

— Au moins tu auras essayé. Et je pourrai partir l'esprit tranquille », dit Kanon.

Son soulagement paraissait trop grand pour être véritablement sincère. N'importe qui se serait douté qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et Aiolos méditait en silence la part qu'avait pris le Verseau – et peut-être même Aiolia – dans cette ridicule mise en scène. Kanon et Angelo étaient montés jusqu'au neuvième temple pour solliciter une faveur de sa part. Ils devaient partir le jour même en Italie, mandatés par le Pope pour une mission d'intimidation de la plus haute importance. D'étranges rumeurs leur étaient parvenues depuis la péninsule italienne ; rumeurs qui, après enquête, s'étaient révélées suffisamment inquiétantes pour requérir une réponse en bonne et due forme.

Les deux gaillards finirent par lever les voiles, avec dans leurs bagages la promesse du Sagittaire de vérifier que Saga ne fomentait pas un nouveau coup d'État dans sa salle de bains.

Plus tard dans la journée, Aiolia l'invita à prendre une bière au cinquième. Bien à contrecœur, Aiolos se vit obligé de refuser, et parcourut d'un pas morne les marches qui le séparaient du troisième temple. Camus sortit de l'ombre du péristyle et appuya le menton contre l'épaule de son amant. Tous deux regardèrent la silhouette du Sagittaire diminuer le long des Escaliers Sacrés, puis disparaître au détour de la quatrième Maison.

« S'ils déclenchent une nouvelle Guerre Sainte, je te considèrerai comme le seul responsable », avertit Aiolia en direction de son compagnon.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Saga se tenait devant le portique arrière du temple des Gémeaux. Son attitude n'était pas ouvertement hostile, cependant il se tenait de manière à prévenir toute tentative de passage en force. Si jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais empêché quiconque de traverser son territoire, il devait pressentir que les intentions d'Aiolos étaient tout autres.

Cette fois, le Sagittaire avait prévu un plan. Il agita une bouteille de muscat de Samos. Le verre de la bouteille accrocha les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi, mettant en lumière la jolie couleur ambrée du breuvage. Saga pinça les lèvres, mais finit par s'écarter. Ils passèrent le naos plongé dans la pénombre et obliquèrent en direction des appartements privés que le Grec partageait avec son jumeau. Une brève incursion dans la cuisine le vit revenir avec deux verres. Sans même prendre la peine de simuler politesses et civilités, il déboucha la bouteille, servit et avala cul sec pendant qu'Aiolos trempait ses lèvres avec hésitation.

« Bon, mettons les choses au clair, annonça le Gémeau sans plus d'ambages. L'imbécile qui me sert de frère t'a embauché pour me surveiller, tu t'es résigné à venir me rendre visite par acquis de conscience – je te connais, inutile de nier. Nous avons palabré deux minutes, tu t'es assuré que je ne m'étais pas encore passé une corde autour du cou et que je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre le Sanctuaire à feu et à sang. Je propose que nous en restions là avant que nos honneurs respectifs soient mis en jeu. »

Et il lui tourna le dos, s'attendant visiblement à ce que le Sagittaire ne s'attarde pas sous son toit après un tel laïus. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, au contraire : il se carra plus confortablement dans le vieux fauteuil.

« Puisque tu prétends si bien me connaître, tu devrais savoir que je ne me satisferai pas d'un discours aussi hypocrite. Ce muscat n'est pas mauvais, nota-t-il en avalant le contenu de son verre à petites gorgées.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, dans ce cas ? Une déclaration écrite ? railla Saga.

— Tu n'aurais pas plutôt des cacahouètes ?

— Va te faire…

— Voir ailleurs ? Poignarder dans le dos par celui qui se disait mon meilleur ami ? suggéra-t-il. Ou pourquoi pas rester treize ans chez le dieu des morts ? »

Ses paroles eurent l'avantage de clouer le bec du Gémeau. Le chevalier se détourna en poussant un grondement rageur.

L'atmosphère déjà fraîche glissa dans un malaise glacial qui rappelait leur conversation avortée lors de la fête chez le douzième gardien. Aiolos leva un regard exaspéré vers les ombres qui dansaient dans le clair-obscur du plafond. Il n'avait pas voulu rappeler intentionnellement des événements qui appartenaient à un passé certes douloureux, mais que nul n'était en mesure de changer ni de réparer. Dohko l'avait prévenu ; on ne pouvait avancer qu'en acceptant et en pardonnant, sans rien attendre en retour. Précepte un peu convenu, cela était vrai, mais qui contenait une part non négligeable de vérité.

« Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il, conscient que l'autre ne ferait pas le premier pas, paralysé par sa propre culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas remuer…

— Tu es vraiment la dernière personne à devoir me présenter des excuses, répliqua Saga avec un sourire amer. Quant à moi, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te supplier de me pardonner. »

Aiolos posa son verre. Se rejetant en arrière, il posa un bras accablé sur ses yeux fermés.

« J'en ai assez », lâcha-t-il au bout d'un long, trop long moment.

Il se redressa. Penché en avant et accoudé sur ses genoux, il considéra le Gémeau d'un regard brillant de détermination.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule manière de régler cette situation une bonne fois pour toutes. »

oOo

Ce fut un Kiki affolé – et passablement essoufflé d'avoir grimpé les Escaliers depuis le temple du Taureau, Shion lui ayant interdit l'usage de la téléportation entre les Maisons pour restreindre l'étendue de ses farces – qui les avertit. Aiolia sortit de ses pénates en catastrophe, talonné par Camus dont les doigts s'affairaient à reboutonner sa chemise.

« Je t'avais dit que cela ne pouvait que mal tourner ! s'exclama le Lion tandis qu'ils couraient en direction du Colisée.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en viendraient jusque-là. J'espérais qu'ils feraient preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence... » voulut se justifier Camus.

Aiolia l'interrompit d'un grondement exaspéré avant de prendre un virage serré. Emporté dans son élan, il dérapa et manqua rentrer dans un mur. Plutôt que de l'éviter, il le pulvérisa d'un coup de poing avant de repartir en courant de plus belle. Le seigneur Shion allait encore râler.

Il faisait presque nuit à présent. L'astre solaire avait résolument plongé derrière les cimes dentelées. Juste au-dessus, les premières étoiles piquetaient le bleu outremer de la voûte céleste. Les deux chevaliers virent enfin la masse sombre du Colisée se détacher du paysage minéral. Ils passèrent sous le porche de l'entrée sans s'arrêter, dépassèrent les vestiaires silencieux, puis débouchèrent dans les gradins déserts. Tout en bas, dans l'arène, se faisaient entendre des grognements furieux et le choc sourd de coups portés avec une puissance surhumaine. Des vagues de sable venaient s'écraser contre la première rembarde chaque fois que les combattants dérapaient, refusant toutefois de se laisser franchement étendre par terre.

Aiolia ne put que frémir lorsque le poing massif du Gémeau contourna la garde de son adversaire et s'écrasa avec une violence non retenue contre la mâchoire du Sagittaire. Celui-ci tituba de quelques pas en arrière, la tête douloureusement penchée sur le côté. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il cracha un jet de sang qui emporta en même temps l'une de ses pré-molaires.

« Pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui fait du lard sur son canapé toute la journée, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Saga, qui secouait sa main endolorie.

— J'aurais dû t'arracher la langue, répliqua l'autre en étrécissant les paupières. Tes palabres commencent à me porter sur les nerfs.

— Comment vont tes côtes ? Pas trop froissées, j'espère ? » insista Aiolos d'un ton mielleux avant de reprendre sa position, bras levés dans l'attente de la réplique de son vis-à-vis.

Réplique qui ne se fit point désirer. Saga se porta sur sa gauche et feinta un uppercut avant de tenter de passer sous sa garde. Mais Aiolos avait anticipé la manœuvre : souple comme un félin, il se contorsionna, glissa derrière le Grec et déstabilisa son point d'appui d'un coup de pied crocheté. D'un mouvement vif, il enroula ses bras autour du torse de Saga avant d'exécuter une ceinture arrière parfaitement maîtrisée. Saga toucha le sol en poussant un juron.

Ils étaient encore à terre lorsque son rire rauque, un poil hoquetant, perça le silence nocturne.

« Par tous les dieux, je crois que tu viens de réveiller mon lumbago, déclara-t-il, essoufflé.

— Je crois que je viens de découvrir l'existence du mien », concéda Aiolos.

Perclus de douleurs autant articulaires que musculaires, il avait l'impression qu'une armée de spectres venait de le fouler sous leurs semelles. Pourtant, malgré son souffle court et la douloureuse conscience de ne plus bénéficier de l'énergie sans limites de ses quinze ans, c'était la toute première fois qu'il se sentait réellement vivant.

« Es-tu d'accord pour qu'on déclare un match nul ? proposa-t-il, délayant le moment où il lui faudrait se relever.

— De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'opposer guère plus qu'une chiquenaude, acquiesça Saga.

— Pareil pour moi… oh, Aiolia, que fais-tu ici ? »

Toujours couché sur le dos, le Sagittaire venait d'apercevoir le visage de son frère penché au-dessus de lui. Dès que les deux hommes avaient heurté le sol, le Lion avait bondi dans l'arène et s'était précipité vers eux. Son inquiétude première fut cependant bien vite chassée par une colère à peine contenue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir jusqu'ici pour vous battre ? éclata-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Et à une heure pareille ! Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez régler vos problèmes en vous mettant sur la figure ?

— Ne le prends pas comme ça, tempéra Aiolos. On ne faisait qu'évacuer un peu de stress…

— Tu te fous de moi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais penser lorsqu'on vient me dire que Saga et toi êtes en train de vous étriper au beau milieu de la nuit ?

— Aiolia… » voulut intervenir Camus.

Le Lion se tourna à peine vers lui ; sa voix tranchante suffit à faire reculer le Français.

« Toi, ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Quant à vous deux, expliquez-moi immédiatement ce que vous fichez dans l'arène. Et je vous préviens, si votre explication n'est pas à mon goût, je remonte les Escaliers et j'en touche deux mots au Pope.

— Ton frère a pensé que c'était la seule façon de me pardonner son meurtre », répondit Saga d'un ton tranquille.

Il se relevait doucement, une main plaquée au creux des reins. Le Sagittaire ne lui avait pas fait l'affront de retenir ses coups, et il allait sans doute en payer les conséquences les deux ou trois jours suivants. Aiolia lui opposa un regard aussi incrédule que scandalisé.

« Oui, c'était idiot de sa part de croire que c'était une bonne idée, continua le Gémeau, profitant de son silence. Et plus idiot encore de la mienne que de l'avoir suivi. Mais d'un autre côté… »

Il baissa les yeux vers Aiolos et lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme accepta l'aide de bonne grâce.

« D'un autre côté, nous arrivons enfin à nous parler sans ressentir trop d'embarras », termina le Sagittaire en lui rendant son regard.

Aiolia les observait toujours en silence, ses yeux verts allant de l'un à l'autre. Il semblait incapable de décider lequel, de l'ex-Pope ou de son frère, était le plus imbécile des deux. Finalement, il poussa un juron des plus grossiers et tourna les talons, avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du Colisée d'un pas furieux.

Les trois chevaliers demeurèrent immobiles quelques instants. La nuit était belle, si claire que l'on voyait le long ruban de la Voie Lactée s'étirer d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon, arche scintillante reliant la destinée des hommes à celle des dieux. Le silence devenant trop inconfortable à son goût, Camus se retira à son tour, non sans leur avoir lancé un dernier regard énigmatique.

« Nous ferions mieux d'en rester là, déclara Saga. Sinon, les gens vont finir par croire que je cherche à t'assassiner une nouvelle fois.

— Ce serait plus difficile que la première, se moqua Aiolos. Je ne me laisserais plus surprendre.

— J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

— Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas quelques uns en réserve ?

— Toi ? »

Le scepticisme désabusé et souriant de Saga était aussi adorable qu'agaçant.

« Si tu le dis. »

Et il rejoignit les gradins d'un pas nonchalant.

Aiolos le suivit un instant du regard, appréciant les contours de ses larges épaules et de son dos puissant qui se détachaient contre l'obscurité. Sans trop oser se laisser aller à ce qui n'était peut-être qu'une illusion, il eut néanmoins l'impression d'avoir entraperçu la silhouette du Saga d'antan, un tout petit peu moins écrasée sous l'immense poids de sa culpabilité.

oOo

Cela ressemblait presque à un rendez-vous régulier, même si l'un comme l'autre aurait nié avec force et mauvaise foi venir chaque matin un peu plus tôt afin de retrouver son camarade sur le sable de l'arène. Ils passaient un long moment à s'échauffer, profitant de l'heure matinale et de la solitude relative des lieux. Puis ils échangeaient quelques passes, se tournaient autour comme deux gros fauves et se jaugeaient mutuellement avant de lancer une attaque. Lorsque venait le vendredi matin, ils attendaient tous les deux le résultat du tirage au sort avec une fébrilité de plus en plus difficile à contenir, appréhendant le moment où ils seraient officiellement mis l'un en face de l'autre.

Les premiers jours, ils n'avaient pas osé prolonger leurs rencontres au-delà des limites antiques et vénérables du Colisée. Mais à mesure que l'absence de Kanon se prolongeait, il devint de moins en moins remarquable de voir le Sagittaire emprunter l'Escalier Sacré pour descendre vers la troisième Maison.

« Ma réserve de bière ne va pas se reconstituer par l'opération du Saint Esprit ni de quelque autre dieu étranger, tu sais, marmonna le Gémeau tandis qu'Aiolos sortait une bouteille fraîche du réfrigérateur.

— J'en apporterai un pack demain. Ma parole, on pourrait croire que tu tiens des comptes d'apothicaire !

— Venant de toi, c'est un compliment.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Que tu as toujours jeté l'argent par les fenêtres. Si tu avais été Pope, tu aurais mis le Sanctuaire sur la paille et hypothéqué les douze temples.

— Je ne suis pas si dépensier... commença-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que son cadet lui avait fait tantôt le même reproche et que si leurs deux avis se rejoignaient, c'était qu'ils devaient posséder un fond de vérité. Je suppose que ta gestion était parfaite, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait railleur.

— J'ai toujours veillé à ce que la balance des recettes et des dépenses soit équilibrée, se rengorgea le Grec. D'ailleurs, Shion lui aussi l'a très bien compris. »

Il tapota d'une main possessive et orgueilleuse le registre qu'il était en train de compulser, ouvert au milieu de liasses de factures éparpillées sur la table basse du salon. Faisant fi de sa méfiance parfaitement justifiée, le Grand Pope avait confié à son ancien bourreau toutes les opérations ayant trait à l'intendance et l'approvisonnement du Domaine Sacré. Avec l'afflux récent d'apprentis et les rangs à nouveaux garnis des Saints de Bronze, d'Argent et d'Or, ainsi que la réfection des temples et bâtiments divers, les marchandises et la main d'œuvre fournies par le petit village de Rodorio ne suffisaient plus à couvrir les besoins quotidiens. Les flux d'importation avaient donc pris un envol inattendu, et il avait fallu créer un poste à temps plein pour les gérer. Peut-être que Shion, toujours réfractaire à tout ce qui ressemblait à de la paperasserie, avait jugé que c'était là une punition digne de la faute commise... Saga, quant à lui, paraissait se délecter de sa nouvelle charge, qu'il exerçait d'une main de fer dans un gant de gammanium et de poussière d'étoile.

Le visage d'Aiolos se plissa d'une grimace qui ne cachait guère son sentiment sur la question : _plutôt toi que moi_. Tout en sirotant sa bière, agréablement désaltérante après un entraînement durant lequel son partenaire ne l'avait guère ménagé, il déambula dans le grand salon. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir ; la décoration, réduite à sa plus simple expression, ne reflétait plus les goûts extravagants que son propriétaire avait affichés avec ostentation durant son pontificat. En comparaison, même le temple du Masque de Mort faisait preuve d'un design plus recherché.

Ici et là, on relevait quelques traces de la présence de Kanon : vêtements oubliés derrière un fauteuil, revues glissées entre deux coussins, quelques cassettes de groupes de rock… Aiolos se demanda un bref instant si la cohabitation des deux frères était aussi dépourvue d'aspérité que les deux Grecs voulaient bien le laisser paraître. Athéna seule savait que la relation entre le Sagittaire et le Lion était aussi chaotique qu'un jour de fin du monde. Malheureusement, les fourvoiements du passé ne se laissaient pas aisément oublier, et Aiolos ne pouvait se départir du remords d'avoir abandonné son cadet à l'opprobre public, quand bien même son acte n'avait eu rien de volontaire. Peut-être essayait-il de rattraper le temps perdu, en s'acharnant ainsi à protéger Aiolia et ce en dépit du bon sens le plus élémentaire…

Il se laissa choir à côté de Saga, le col de la bouteille de bière se balançant au bout de ses doigts.

« Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et pensive.

— Tu peux expliciter ? répliqua l'autre avec une prudence méfiante.

— Eh bien… si c'était Kanon à la place d'Aiolia. Est-ce que tu interviendrais ?

— S'il baisait Camus ? Grand bien lui fasse, au moins je ne l'aurais plus dans les pattes.

— Mais tu n'aurais pas envie de le protéger s'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations ? insista-t-il, avant de se renfrogner lorsque Saga lui rit au nez.

— Aiolos, j'ai cherché à me débarrasser de lui en l'enfermant au Cap Sounion, avec l'espoir que les vagues se chargent du sale travail à ma place. Crois-tu vraiment que ton argumentation va toucher ma fibre fraternelle ?

— Fais preuve d'un peu d'imagination, dans ce cas ! Est-ce que tu verrais d'un bon œil que Kanon fricote avec… tiens, pourquoi pas Masque de Mort ? »

Le Gémeau le contempla d'un regard amusé.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me convaincre ? De toute façon, je suis certain que cela n'arrivera jamais. Angelo n'est pas son type.

— Tu es désespérant, grommela le Sagittaire avant de prendre une longue gorgée de bière.

— Pas autant que toi. Tu devrais laisser Aiolia vivre sa vie. Et t'occuper un peu plus de la tienne. »

Aiolos pinça les lèvres. Au plus profond de lui-même, il avait conscience de la justesse des arguments de son pair. Tout autre que lui se serait sans doute rallié à la raison et aurait reconnu que seul le Lion était maître de ses inclinations et libre d'attribuer son affection ; qu'il était vain, voire égoïste de vouloir se mêler de son intimité. Et que, peut-être, lui-même devrait dépasser la terrible appréhension qui le saisissait chaque fois qu'il pensait aux vertigineuses possibilités qui allaient de pair avec sa nouvelle existence. Une longue route s'épuisant vers un horizon inaccessible, un sentier escarpé sans garde-fou… Cette incertitude de l'avenir l'effrayait au plus haut point.

« Tu ne m'aideras pas, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il surtout pour lui-même, car il n'avait plus aucune illusion concernant la réponse de l'autre chevalier.

— À séparer Camus et Aiolia ? »

Un sourire tordu assombrit le beau visage du Gémeau.

« Seulement si tu m'aides à reconquérir le Sanctuaire. »

Les mots, proférés d'une voix grave, firent descendre un frisson le long de son échine. Saga ne songeait tout de même pas…

« Tu te fiches de moi ! éclata Aiolos, aussi indigné que mortifié.

— Tu devrais voir l'expression de ton visage, se moqua Saga, incapable de retenir son rire.

— Et toi tu devrais avoir honte.

— Je devrais plutôt me sentir offusqué. Pendant presque une seconde, tu as cru que j'étais sérieux. »

Le Sagittaire lui renvoya un regard horrifié. Il se mordit la lèvre, honteux de sa présomption.

« Je ne voulais pas… hésita-t-il. Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en ta loyauté envers le Pope et le Domaine Sacré. La déesse elle-même t'a accordé son pardon.

— Eh là, je plaisantais, l'interrompit Saga. Ne vas pas te mettre martel en tête à cause de mon humour douteux. »

Il se pencha vers lui. Sans réfléchir, sa main prit le visage d'Aiolos en coupe, et son pouce caressa la chair malmenée de sa lèvre inférieure. Les deux hommes se figèrent en même temps, comme deux gibiers aux abois.

La main de Saga retomba sur ses genoux. Son visage se ferma presque aussitôt, et il baissa les yeux vers son registre.

« Tu devrais rentrer dans ton temple.

— Je…

— J'ai du travail, Aiolos, suffisamment pour me tenir éveillé toute la nuit. Je serai de bien mauvaise compagnie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moins abrupt, sans toutefois oser lever les yeux vers son ami.

— Je vois. »

Aiolos hocha la tête et quitta la troisième Maison sans ajouter quoi que ce fût. Il ne fallait pas être grand ponte pour deviner la manœuvre d'évitement du Gémeau et discerner le mensonge évident dans ses paroles.

oOo

Ses tergiversations durèrent deux jours. Durant ce laps de temps, il n'osa pas descendre jusqu'à la troisième Maison pour confronter son pair. C'était sans doute une forme de lâcheté, mais il devinait que la façon dont Saga l'avait renvoyé dans ses pénates, ce soir-là, impliquait des raisons cachées dont il redoutait autant l'ampleur que les implications. Bien sûr, ils se retrouvaient chaque matin pour échanger des coups, incapables de renoncer aux bienfaits salutaires de ces exercices physiques. Avec une économie de mots digne d'un moine trappiste, ils s'absorbaient dans leurs joutes avec l'espoir d'oublier, pour un temps, leurs soucis quotidiens. Aiolos n'en gardait pas moins une certaine lucidité, bien conscient que cette fuite devant un problème qu'il redoutait d'affronter ne pouvait s'éterniser. Le risque de voir les portes de son amitié avec le Gémeau se refermer définitivement était trop grand pour s'abandonner à une pusillanimité de mauvais aloi.

Le crépuscule était tombé lorsqu'il sortit de son temple. L'obscurité bleutée de la nuit attique masquait les marches sous ses pas, et donnait à sa descente un masque de solennité qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort que de coutume. Son appréhension était grande ; et si Saga avait déjà renoncé à leur relation, du fait de sa fragilité ? Un rien semblait pouvoir balayer leur vieil attachement. Les souvenirs anciens, joyeux et nostalgiques, étaient toujours entachés du péché du troisième gardien et du sacrifice du neuvième. Les deux chevaliers étaient pris dans la nasse de leurs remords et de leurs regrets... Aiolos voulait croire, cependant, que tout n'était pas perdu, et que les vestiges de leur affection restaient dignes d'être sauvés.

Une profonde inspiration accompagna les derniers pas qui le séparaient du péristyle de la Maison des Gémeaux. Les alentours baignaient dans un silence aussi paisible qu'irréel. L'encre noire des falaises écorchait la voûte céleste piquetée d'étoiles. La beauté de ce paysage portait indéniablement l'empreinte des dieux.

Le jeune homme dépassa le portique vénérable, s'engagea dans la forêt de colonnes qui soutenaient l'édifice. Nul Cosmos, si faible fût-il, ne pulsait à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment était vide.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et un questionnement muet tordit ses lèvres. Saga ne s'était jamais montré avide de sorties nocturnes, ces derniers temps. Au contraire, il se comportait en véritable ermite, allant jusqu'à obliger les serviteurs du palais à arpenter les Escaliers Sacrés afin de lui apporter son travail quotidien, tant il lui répugnait de monter jusqu'à la demeure du Pope. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ce soir-là, pour qu'il se décidât enfin à mettre le nez dehors ?

Aiolos ne parvenait pas à voir dans cette situation une bonne nouvelle, une amélioration dans la tendance misanthropique du Grec. Peut-être son inquiétude était-elle faussée par la déception qu'il ressentait devant l'absence de son ami ? Il s'attarda quelques minutes dans le temple vide, se demandant s'il devait attendre le retour du propriétaire des lieux... Mais si Saga n'avait pas l'intention de retourner chez lui dans l'immédiat ? S'il se trouvait retenu à l'extérieur toute la nuit ? Le bon sens lui soufflait de ne pas s'en faire et de remettre à plus tard leur conversation. D'un autre côté, Aiolos n'avait jamais été prompt à suivre la voie du bon sens, préférant s'en remettre à son instinct.

Il s'échappa en hâte de la troisième Maison, poursuivit son chemin vers les quartiers endormis de la chevalerie de Bronze et d'Argent. La disparition inattendue du Gémeau et l'absence d'indice se révélaient un frein non négligeable à sa recherche. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'aura de Saga dans la brume assourdie des Cosmos entremêlés des chevaliers du Sanctuaire ; sans doute en avait-il étouffé la puissance afin de se fondre dans la masse et de passer inaperçu. D'aucuns considèreraient par ce seul fait que les intentions de l'ex-Pope n'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait honorables, et que son absence trouvait sa source dans de sombres desseins.

La plupart des Bronzes et des Argents ne s'étaient pas encore retirés dans leurs quartiers. Un groupe non négligeable, parmi lesquels on pouvait reconnaître les plus jeunes et les plus fougueux, s'empoignait en une mascarade de bagarre ; leurs rires détrompaient cependant leurs intentions belliqueuses, et l'on pouvait supposer sans crainte qu'ils cherchaient seulement à se débarrasser d'un trop-plein d'énergie avant de succomber à un sommeil réparateur.

Aiolos les dépassa d'une démarche soucieuse. Il s'éloigna des endroits les plus fréquentés, quitta les chemins éclairés de torches et de lanternes. Peu à peu, le fracas des vagues contre les rochers se faisait plus distinct. Il approchait de la côte bordant le Domaine Sacré. Ce fut aux abords d'une petite crique isolée qu'il aperçut enfin la silhouette de Saga. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'ombre de la longue chevelure battant contre son dos, pas plus que l'impressionnante carrure de ses épaules.

Deux autres personnes se trouvaient auprès du chevalier des Gémeaux. L'une d'elles, mince et volubile, agitait les mains avec fébrilité, comme pour donner plus de force à ses propos précipités ; Aiolos se trouvait encore trop loin pour en distinguer les mots. L'autre, légèrement voûtée, bougeait à peine. Seuls les mouvements réguliers de sa respiration imprimaient un semblant de vie qui la distinguait d'une banale statue. Le Sagittaire s'approcha autant qu'il le pût, soucieux de ne pas révéler sa présence.

Il reconnut Viola du Petit Renard et Teivel de la Fleur de Lys. Ces deux Saints ne s'étaient jamais privés de critiquer le retour de Shion aux plus hautes fonctions du Sanctuaire, alors que Nicol de l'Autel avait été choisi pour remplir ce rôle après la victoire contre les armées d'Hadès. Leurs propos insidieux jalonnaient chaque décision prise par le Grand Pope, et ils ne cachaient pas leurs positions conservatrices. Avec la politique d'ouverture dictée par la nécessité et mise en place par Shion, les occasions ne manquaient pas pour Teivel et Viola de s'insurger contre l'intrusion des affaires séculières dans le vase clos de leur petit bout de terre grecque.

Quelle raison avait donc amené Saga en compagnie de ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond ? Surtout, pourquoi leur réunion avait-elle lieu dans un endroit aussi perdu et retiré ? Craignaient-ils que leur conversation tombât dans le creux d'une oreille indiscrète ? Avaient-ils donc des choses à cacher ? Un frémissement le saisit. Et si…

Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai.

Saga avait embrassé l'autorité de la déesse avec sincérité et humilité. Sa fidélité ne pouvait être remise en question.

Et pourtant…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que la tête du troisième chevalier s'inclinait, comme un signe d'assentiment aux paroles enflammées du Petit Renard.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, Aiolos se retira doucement, l'esprit en proie aux doutes les plus affreux.


	4. Chapter 4

« Il n'est pas question que je t'aide à briser le ménage de ton frère et de Camus. »

La voix du Capricorne était aussi tranchante que son attaque favorite, et Aiolos ne put se retenir de reculer d'un pas. L'autre homme ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire bonjour, encore moins d'exposer les raisons de sa venue. Il avait immédiatement supposé que le Sagittaire, en désespoir de cause, venait le supplier de lui prêter son concours dans sa grande et ridicule entreprise. Ce qui, Aiolos devait le reconnaître, était tout de même légèrement insultant.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, mais pas à cause d'Aiolia, corrigea-t-il avant de pousser son cadet d'un coup d'épaule pour se frayer un passage dans les appartements du dixième temple. Il s'agit d'une affaire hautement sensible, et je ne peux me confier qu'auprès de quelqu'un sur la discrétion duquel je puisse compter. »

Shura haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné de la véhémence dont faisait preuve son aîné. Aiolos s'enflammait rarement pour tout autre sujet qui ne concernait pas son petit frère ; l'agitation dont il faisait preuve attisa la perplexité du Capricorne.

Le neuvième gardien prit place sur le canapé bancal. Les coudes sur les genoux, il se pencha en avant et considéra son collègue d'un air préoccupé. L'entrevue de Saga avec les deux Saints dissidents avait suscité une telle confusion dans son esprit qu'il s'était vu incapable de prendre une décision raisonnable. Son premier mouvement avait été d'informer le Grand Pope ; toutefois, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à une accusation sans preuve, et il ne pouvait décemment pas sauter sur une conclusion pouvant se révéler erronée alors qu'il avait assuré Saga de sa confiance. Rien ne prouvait que le Gémeau était en train de s'acoquiner avec le parti de l'opposition, avec tout ce que cela supposait étant donné le passif du Grec. En parler directement au premier concerné était hors de question : celui-ci devinerait aussitôt que le Sagittaire l'avait espionné et nourrissait de fortes suspicions concernant sa loyauté. Ne lui restait donc qu'à prendre conseil auprès de l'un de ses confrères. Et, si l'on exceptait le Verseau (Aiolos se serait coupé les deux bras plutôt que de lui demander une faveur), le chevalier du Capricorne demeurait le choix le plus judicieux pour une telle démarche.

Shura finit par l'écouter d'une oreille attentive et tout aussi soucieuse. À mesure que le Sagittaire avançait dans son récit, le regard de l'Espagnol se perdait un peu plus dans ses propres souvenirs. Il avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient aveuglément suivi le faux Pope, sans jamais remettre en question ses actes ni ses décisions. Son égarement l'avait conduit à trahir cette même déesse qu'il s'était juré de servir et protéger. Chaque journée accordée par la grâce d'Athéna était devenue pour lui une occasion renouvelée de faire amende honorable. Aiolos n'avait aucune incertitude sur son compte : le Capricorne lui apporterait volontiers son soutien (sauf en ce qui concernait Aiolia et Camus, mais évidemment le Lion ne relevait que de la responsabilité de son grand frère.)

Pour finir, le Sagittaire demanda à son confrère de lui communiquer ses sentiments sur l'attitude de Saga.

« Penses-tu qu'il soit tenté de trahir le seigneur Shion ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante, tant l'aveu de son manque de confiance lui coûtait.

— Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous trahir ? Redevenir l'être qu'il était il y a treize ans ? répliqua Shura.

— Je voudrais croire que non. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux de nourrir ces soupçons à son encontre.

— Beaucoup de gens au Sanctuaire n'ont jamais cru à la sincérité de sa rédemption. Certains diraient même qu'il attend son heure, et que son apparente docilité envers le Pope n'est qu'un leurre. Il avait ses partisans, dont la plupart n'étaient pas aussi aisément manipulables que j'ai pu l'être, ajouta-t-il, plein d'amertume.

— À ton avis, il y en aurait qui seraient prêts à fomenter un coup d'État pour remettre le manteau popal sur ses épaules ? »

L'Espagnol haussa les épaules.

« Sa politique n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. Je dirais même que nombre de ses décisions ont affermi l'assise du Domaine Sacré dans les arcanes du monde. Les Saints du Petit Renard et de la Fleur de Lys ne sont pas les seuls à le penser ; ils ne font que clamer leurs opinions plus fort que les autres.

— Saga pourrait songer à s'emparer à nouveau du pouvoir… ? »

L'idée, formulée ainsi, lui parut soudain monstrueuse.

« Il faudrait lui poser directement la question. Ce qui, bien entendu, ne peut se faire étant donné les circonstances. Que voudrais-tu que nous fassions ?

— Je l'ignore, avoua Aiolos. Il me semblait terrible d'être le seul au courant, et j'avais besoin d'en faire part à quelqu'un. Il se trouve que c'est toi, et je suis désolé de t'accabler ainsi.

— Peu importe. Je suis heureux de voir que ta confiance m'est acquise. Peut-être devrions-nous nous contenter pour le moment d'une surveillance discrète ? Histoire de voir ce qu'il en est vraiment. Nous aviserons de la marche à suivre une fois que les intentions de Saga auront été mises au clair. »

Le Sagittaire acquiesça, priant pour que l'avenir contredît son imagination incontrôlable. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Saga le trahir une nouvelle fois. Non pas le Sanctuaire, ni même la déesse. Mais lui, et lui seul.

oOo

Aiolos et Shura établirent des tours de garde. Chacun à tour de rôle, ils suivaient aussi prudemment que possible les parcimonieuses déambulations du chevalier des Gémeaux, comptant sur leurs propres talents pour ne pas susciter l'attention de leur cible ni titiller son sixième sens. Saga rechignait toujours autant à sortir de son temple ; les occasions de le filer restaient rares. Les Saints passaient donc la plupart de leurs journées à prendre le soleil sur le parvis de la quatrième Maison, ayant profité de l'absence de son propriétaire pour y établir leur base d'observation. Il était aisé de se cacher derrière une colonne si quelqu'un venait à traverser le temple. Personne ne s'attardait assez longtemps dans la demeure du Cancer pour discerner une présence qui n'avait rien à y faire.

Pourtant, cette surveillance était loin de suffire à calmer les tourments intérieurs du Sagittaire. Leurs échanges se résumaient toujours à des paroles brèves et convenues, et même leurs entraînements matinaux commençaient à pâtir du sentiment de malaise qui régnait entre eux. Il était plus que temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes et, sachant fort bien que Saga ne ferait jamais le premier pas, il incombait à Aiolos la désagréable charge de dénouer la situation.

La fraîcheur de l'aurore ne s'était pas encore dissipée et les ombres s'étiraient largement tout autour du Colisée. Le neuvième gardien se trouvait déjà au milieu de l'arène, harnaché dans sa tenue de combat et soulevant un petit nuage de sable à mesure que son pied tapait d'impatience. Le Gémeau, qui sortait des vestiaires d'une démarche lente, presque à reculons, eut un mouvement de surprise en sentant l'irritation qui émanait de son vieil ami. Le bonjour qu'il lui offrit manquait singulièrement de force et de conviction.

« Il faut que nous parlions, déclara Aiolos, les bras croisés sur son torse.

— Très bien… hésita Saga. Rien ne nous empêche de nous échauffer pendant que nous discutons… ?

— Saga, je suis sérieux. Nous devons vraiment parler. »

Il voyait fort bien que le Gémeau opérait une stratégie de distraction, très certainement peu enclin à dévoiler ce qu'il tramait dans le dos du Pope et de la garde dorée. Effectuer des étirements lui permettrait de dissimuler autant ses réactions que la vérité à son vis-à-vis, et il n'était pas question qu'il se dérobât ainsi à l'interrogatoire auquel Aiolos avait l'intention de l'assujettir. Celui-ci pointa le doigt en direction des gradins.

« Allons nous asseoir. »

Saga accueillit sa suggestion d'une grimace qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment de l'archer. Néanmoins, il finit par obtempérer.

La situation était tout bonnement ridicule. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas hésité à prendre place épaule contre épaule, se chahutant comme des enfants et tournant leurs regards vers l'autre sans l'ombre d'une arrière-pensée. Ce matin-là, une distance qu'Aiolos jugeait infranchissable les séparait. Si Saga avait pu converser depuis l'autre bout du Colisée sans avoir à hurler (et mettre ainsi tout le Domaine Sacré dans la confidence de leurs échanges), il l'aurait fait volontiers.

Une main perdue dans ses boucles brunes, le Sagittaire poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, ni même s'il y a une manière de dire les choses simplement », avoua-t-il sans oser regarder son pair.

La tension qui s'empara de l'autre homme était cependant tangible, malgré l'espace qui demeurait entre eux. Saga avait-il deviné le but vers lequel se tendait le préambule du neuvième gardien ? S'il décidait de lui-même d'expliquer les raisons de sa rencontre nocturne avec les deux chevaliers, Aiolos ne lui en voudrait pas le moins du monde.

« Je pense hélas qu'il n'existe aucune façon de déguiser la vérité et de la rendre moins embarrassante, acquiesça le Gémeau.

— Ou douloureuse. »

Il se sentit soudain oppressé, et le besoin de fuir le frappa de plein fouet. Les paroles de Saga ne faisaient que confirmer ses terribles doutes. Il aurait mieux valu ne jamais chercher à savoir, si c'était pour découvrir qu'en fin de compte, l'histoire était sur le point de se répéter.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi, poursuivit le Grec. C'était terriblement maladroit de ma part.

— Alors c'est vrai, souffla Aiolos en fermant les yeux, incapable d'affronter plus longtemps la nouvelle trahison de celui qu'il avait cru son ami. Tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir garder cela pour moi…

— Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai jamais été un parangon de discrétion sur le sujet, dit l'autre en haussant un sourcil. J'imagine que d'autres ont tiré de mon attitude les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Kanon est évidemment au courant…

— Quoi, lui aussi ? s'exclama-t-il avant de conclure d'un ton amer. Vous faites vraiment la paire, tous les deux. »

Le Cosmos de Saga parut se hérisser comme la fourrure d'un chat.

« Comment ça, lui aussi ? Je t'ai connu moins imbu de toi-même. Bien entendu, mon frère ne partage absolument pas mes sentiments.

— Tes sentiments. Voilà une belle façon d'appeler les choses, rétorqua le Sagittaire d'un ton cinglant.

— Et quel nom voudrais-tu que je leur donne ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas, voyons… pourquoi pas crime de haute trahison ? » éclata-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Le Gémeau avait levé son visage vers lui, et Aiolos put contempler toute la palette d'émotions qui joua sur ses traits élégants. Une vague de stupéfaction, balayée par une pointe de souffrance, et finalement remplacée par un tourbillon de colère.

« Alors c'est ainsi que tu considères ce que je peux ressentir pour… J'ai souvent imaginé tes réactions possibles face à mon aveu. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu te montrerais aussi insultant.

— À t'entendre, on dirait que tu ne prends absolument pas la pleine mesure de tes actes. Serais-tu en train de succomber de nouveau à la folie ? »

Le troisième gardien se mit debout à son tour. Ses poings se serraient de rage froide contre ses flancs.

« Il faut croire que je suis fou, en effet, d'avoir osé penser que tu comprendrais, cracha-t-il.

— Comprendre ? lâcha Aiolos, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Saga, comment pourrais-je comprendre alors que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis mort il y a treize ans ?

— Mort ? » répéta l'autre.

Un silence glacé s'ensuivit, durant lequel le visage du Gémeau se décomposa progressivement.

« Je ne te comprends plus, Aiolos. M'accuserais-tu de t'avoir tué par amour ? »

La question lui coupa le souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je te renvoie la question, répliqua Saga en étrécissant les paupières.

— Non, non. Pourquoi dis-tu par amour ? Tu nous as trahis, Saga. Tu m'as trahi, cette nuit-là. Et aujourd'hui tu recommences.

— Comment peux-tu dire que mon affection pour toi est une forme de trahison ? murmura le Gémeau avec un sourire doux-amer. Quand bien même tu ne partagerais pas mes sentiments, quel plaisir as-tu à faire preuve d'une telle cruauté…

— Je… quoi ? »

Pris d'une brusque sensation de vertige, Aiolos recula, buta contre la pierre effritée du gradin et s'assit lourdement. L'esprit vide de tout sens commun, il ne parvenait plus à retracer le cheminement de ses pensées, à rattraper le fil de ses arguments, ni même à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il s'était emporté, ou de quel droit il osait accuser son pair de traîtrise.

« Depuis quand ? » fut-il tout juste capable de demander, tout en devinant que sa question n'avait pas tellement de sens ni d'importance.

Saga eut un rire sans joie.

« À quelques semaines près, depuis que nous nous connaissons.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

— Étant donné la façon dont tu viens de réagir, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de me surveiller et de reléguer ce secret au fond d'un trou.

— Je ne savais pas… Je veux dire, si j'avais su que tu parlais de cela et non… »

Il venait de prendre conscience que leur conversation était bien loin de s'être déroulée comme il l'avait d'abord cru, et que jamais ils n'avait été question entre eux du même sujet.

Saga le comprit lui aussi, car il rebondit aussitôt sur les paroles du Sagittaire.

« Et non de quoi ? Aiolos, tu pensais que je parlais de quoi ?

— Je n'en suis plus très sûr moi-même, concéda-t-il avant de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Je t'ai vu l'autre nuit, en compagnie de Viola du Petit Renard et de Teivel de la Fleur de Lys.

— Ah. Et à voir ta tête, tu en as conclu que je fomentais en leur compagnie une révolution. D'où ta velléité à m'accuser de trahison.

— La situation était très ambiguë, se défendit le jeune homme. N'importe qui aurait pu succomber à pareille méprise.

— Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, marmonna Saga comme pour lui-même. Si cela peut apaiser tes soupçons, et si tu es prêt à me croire, sache que ni les deux autres, ni moi-même n'avons l'intention d'assassiner le Pope ni de renier nos serments de fidélité.

— De quoi parliez-vous, alors ? Et pourquoi cette rencontre loin de tout ?

— Teivel s'inquiétait du manque d'ambition de certains apprentis, qui préfèrent écouter des radios musicales au lieu d'épuiser toutes leurs forces dans leur apprentissage. Viola plaidait pour que le quartier des Bronzes soit raccordé au réseau électrique. »

Aiolos se sentit aussi stupide que douloureusement honteux. Il n'eut pas le courage de lever la tête pour regarder l'autre homme droit dans les yeux, comme un chevalier digne de son nom et de son rang.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Ce qui est fait est fait, répliqua Saga, fataliste. Quant à ce qui a été dit… au moins, les choses sont désormais claires entre nous. »

Il se tourna vers la bouche sombre percée entre les degrés de l'arène et qui conduisait vers les vestiaires.

« Il me semble inutile de poursuivre nos entraînements, à présent, dit-il par-dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Tu pourras toujours rassurer mon frère sur mes dispositions d'esprit lorsque tu lui feras ton compte-rendu. »

Ses paroles claquèrent dans le matin blême. Le soleil commençait à peine à réchauffer l'atmosphère et les pierres du Colisée. Aiolos savait que l'astre ne parviendrait pas à dissiper le froid térébrant qui venait de tomber sur ses épaules.

oOo

L'après-midi de ce même jour, le Sagittaire retrouva Shura tranquillement adossé contre l'un des piliers soutenant le portique du quatrième temple. Une cigarette se consumait au coin de ses lèvres fines ; la fumée s'élevait en volutes grisâtres au-dessus de sa tignasse sombre et désordonnée. Il leva à peine les yeux avant de reporter une attention nonchalante sur le toit de la Maison des Gémeaux en contrebas. Aiolos s'assit à ses côtés.

« J'aurais dû lui faire confiance, dit-il en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Ou du moins le confronter dès le départ au lieu de me faire des idées.

— Alors, ce n'est pas un traître ? » demanda Shura.

Au ton de sa voix, Aiolos sut que le Capricorne n'avait jamais vraiment nourri de doutes sur la loyauté de leur pair.

« Non. Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir détrompé ?

— Eh bien… hésita l'autre avant de grimacer d'embarras.

— Ne me dis rien. C'est encore une intrigue élaborée par Camus du Verseau, dit Aiolos avec une amertume désabusée. Il se donne beaucoup de mal pour rester avec mon frère.

— Peut-être parce qu'il tient vraiment à lui ? suggéra l'Espagnol. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me mêlerai pas de vos histoires. Je crois juste que… Aiolia et lui ne vont pas si mal ensemble. »

Aiolos marmonna son assentiment, dépité.

Le lendemain matin, il descendit l'Escalier Sacré en direction du Colisée. Il eut beau attendre, appuyé contre la barrière bordant l'arène, la mine sombre et les épaules voûtées, Saga ne vint pas le rejoindre. Et alors que la semaine tirait à sa fin, Kanon et Angelo, ayant accompli leur mission avec succès, rentrèrent au Sanctuaire. Le Sagittaire ne se montra nullement étonné lorsqu'un Dragon des Mers furieux tambourina à la porte de ses appartements privés.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu pendant mon absence ? tempêta-t-il en surgissant dans le salon. Il n'était déjà pas jouasse avant que je parte, mais là il n'est même plus l'ombre de lui-même.

— Il va si mal que ça ? s'inquiéta Aiolos.

— Tu te souviens de la tronche de Milo la première fois qu'il a bu l'aquavit de 'Dite ? Eh bien là, c'est pire.

— Je ne pensais pas…

— J'ai l'impression que c'est exactement le problème avec toi : tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu agis sans te soucier des conséquences pour les autres, que ce soit ton frère, Camus, ou dans le cas qui m'intéresse, Saga. »

L'archer grimaça, douloureusement conscient que les reproches de son vis-à-vis n'étaient pas immérités. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'intention de dérober au Grec sa part de responsabilité.

« C'est toi-même qui m'as demandé de le surveiller. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas le dernier à te demander ce qui pouvait tourmenter ton frère. S'il se pouvait qu'il… qu'il bascule à nouveau dans la trahison.

— Et alors ? Il a de nouveau cédé à son côté obscur ? railla Kanon.

— Non, souffla-t-il, honteux.

— Non, répéta l'autre d'une voix sourde. En revanche, je peux te dire qu'il broie sacrément du noir en ce moment même. Et il est facile de deviner qui en est la cause.

— Vraiment…

— C'est toi, pauvre con ! De toute façon, ça a toujours été toi. »

L'animosité du second Gémeau le fit tressaillir. Quelque part, dans un recoin oublié de son subconscient, il avait toujours perçu cette trouble inimitié dont l'accablait secrètement le frère de Saga. Il lui semblait que Kanon lui en avait toujours un peu voulu, sans trop savoir quelles pouvaient être les raisons de son comportement à son égard. Peut-être de la jalousie, d'avoir bénéficié de la lumière alors que lui croupissait dans l'obscurité du troisième temple. D'avoir été l'ami et le confident de Saga quand lui n'était que son ombre.

Décidément, ses péchés devenaient plus lourds à mesure qu'il réapprenait à connaître ses pairs.

« Je dois aller lui parler. Essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous, soupira le Sagittaire.

— Un peu mon neveu, râla Kanon en le toisant de toute sa hauteur (ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose étant donné qu’un seul malheureux centimètre les séparait.) Et à ta place, je me ramènerais pronto au troisième pour réparer mes conneries. »

La large paume du Grec claqua contre son dos et le fit tituber vers la sortie. Avant même d'avoir eu l'opportunité de protester, Aiolos se vit mettre à la porte de son propre temple.

La descente vers la troisième Maison prit des allures de marche funèbre. Il ne croisa que le chevalier du Scorpion, qui cheminait en sens inverse vers le temple du Capricorne, avec chevillé au cœur l'espoir de convaincre son propriétaire qu'il était pour lui le meilleur parti du Sanctuaire. Le salut de Milo mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la mine d'enterrement arborée par le visage de l'archer.

Saga ne répondit pas de suite lorsqu'il toqua à sa porte. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que celle-ci s'entrebâilla enfin, laissant apercevoir par son interstice l'expression faussement indifférente du maître des lieux.

« Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît, supplia Aiolos.

— Et après ? Il me semble que nous nous sommes tout dit.

— Tu es injuste, Saga.

— C'est moi que tu accuses d'injustice ?

— Tu me refuses l'opportunité de corriger mes erreurs. Quel autre mot voudrais-tu que j'emploie pour qualifier ton attitude envers moi ? »

Le Gémeau pinça les lèvres. Cependant, il finit par ouvrir sa porte.

« Soit. Finissons-en une fois pour toutes. »

Il passa devant son pair, incapable sur le moment de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne prit pas place sur le canapé, et préféra continuer son chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre occultée par des rideaux fanés. Il en écarta un pan de tissu, laissa errer son regard sur le paysage de pierre blanche et de ciel bleu. Nul secours ne viendrait des dieux. Il était seul face à ses fautes.

« Te souviens-tu du jour où je m'étais ouvert le cuir chevelu ? C'était lors d'une mission en Turquie. Notre première ensemble. »

Le Gémeau ne dit rien. Aiolos lui lança un bref coup d'œil, suffisamment long cependant pour voir la stupéfaction se peindre sur son visage.

« Les blessures à la tête ont tendance à beaucoup saigner, et j'étais très étourdi, pratiquement inconscient après le coup que je venais de recevoir, continua-t-il. Tu avais tout de suite accouru à mes côtés. Tu étais persuadé que j'étais en train de me vider de son sang et que j'allais y passer. Tout ça à cause d'un vulgaire coup à la tête. »

Saga eut un hoquet de mépris.

« Tu étais tellement parti que tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte de l'autre blessure… rectifia-t-il.

— L'entaille au ventre ? dit-il avec un semblant de sourire. Tu étais penché au-dessus de moi, et tu avais l'air tellement inquiet…

— C'est parce que j'avais mes mains appuyées sur ton estomac, à essayer de rentrer tes intestins.

— Tu me parlais, et je ne comprenais rien à ce que tu disais. Ton visage commençait à devenir flou, mais…

— Je croyais que tu étais en train de mourir !

— Je pensais que tu allais m'embrasser. »

Il entendit Saga expirer lentement, puis se laisser tomber dans les bras de son fauteuil. Le neuvième gardien le rejoignit et se planta devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Aiolos ?

— Seulement que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir songé à dépasser les limites d'une simple amitié.

— Pourtant, tu es encore incapable de me faire confiance. Tu me considèreras toujours à l'aune de ma trahison et de ma folie.

— C'est parce que j'aurai toujours peur de te perdre, Saga. »

Il s'agenouilla devant l'autre homme et baissa la tête.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Saga se pencha vers lui. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules du Sagittaire, les serrèrent de plus en plus fort. Son silence rongeait peu à peu le cœur d'Aiolos, jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau se laisse glisser à terre, remonte une main contre sa mâchoire, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Enfin.

oOo

La voix de Milo résonnait fébrilement à ses oreilles, et il agitait les mains en tous sens, persuadé que ses gesticulations donnaient plus de force et de vérité à ses élucabrations. Camus résista à l'urgente envie de se pincer le nez et de lui intimer d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

C'était un vendredi matin, et tout en bas du Colisée, le Cancer affontait le Lion avec une férocité qui ne laissait pas de le faire frémir. Non pas que Aiolia ne fût pas un adversaire tout aussi redoutable pour le quatrième chevalier. Mais après tout, il avait bien le droit de se faire du souci pour son amant, n'est-ce pas ? De l'autre côté des gradins, Kanon encourageait Angelo avec moult jurons colorés – sans doute avait-il misé une bonne partie de son pécule sur la victoire de l'Italien.

« … et tu noteras bien qu'il n'a pas dit non ! poursuivait Milo à côté de lui, la voix vibrante d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Il aurait très bien pu m'envoyer balader ou même me filer une baffe en me disant de rentrer dans mon temple. Mais non, il m'a écouté sans rien dire !

— Il était sans doute paralysé par ses sentiments pour toi, ironisa Camus tout en suivant des yeux les évolutions du Lion dans le sable.

— En tout cas, je ne le sens plus aussi réfractaire à l'idée de coucher avec moi », acquiesça Milo avant d'envoyer une œillade en direction du Capricorne.

Ce dernier tressaillit et détourna bien vite le regard.

« Je vais l'inviter à dîner au huitième, ce soir, annonça le Scorpion.

— Tu ne sais même pas cuisiner.

— Aldébaran m'a montré comment faire des canapés. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. On mangera, on causera, et ensuite… advienne que pourra ! »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel, puis les reporta de l'autre côté de l'arène. Le chevalier des Gémeaux, si avare de ses apparitions, venait de surgir au milieu des gradins. Il prit place à côté du Sagittaire, qui cessa aussitôt ses cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de son jeune frère. Le sourire dont il gratifia le nouveau venu était tout sauf innocent.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un développement qu'il avait anticipé, lorsqu'il avait suggéré d'utiliser Saga pour tromper la vigilance d'Aiolos. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander comment le Lion allait prendre la nouvelle.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement. Aiolia allait encore lui en vouloir.

~Fin~


End file.
